When She Says She Loves Me
by Fairly Odd New Yorker
Summary: DG loves Glitch but knows Ambrose doesn't love her that way. Despite this she urges Glitch to go through with the surgery. Can DG and Glitch's love survive? I stink at summaries please R&R!
1. Don't Be Worried

**-.-.- When She Says She Loves Me -.-.-

* * *

****(A/N)**- Be nice! I was inspired! S.O.S with DG/Glitch dancing, but I assure you there is more originality to come. ;) Also there's a music video to this but my computer won't process it. :-P

* * *

Chapter 1 - Don't Be Worried

**

* * *

**

_"Don't you want your brain back? It was all you ever talked about!"  
__"I do … I think … Just not yet."_

"Glitch?" DG called, her voice echoing down the main corridor. She heard a shuffle and turned to see him briefly before he hid behind one of the pillars. She sighed with a smile, "I saw you."

He peeked around, his chocolate-brown eyes wide with a mixture of curiosity and fear, slightly bloodshot, and his matted dark brown hair more ruffled than usual. Her smile faded, and he looked to the floor shyly before hiding behind the pillar again.

She approached him slowly, watching him to make sure he wouldn't run for it. She ran her fingertips along the marble pillar as she went around it to face him. He leaned against it, looking at his fingers as he twiddled them nervously.

"Glitch, what's wrong with you?" she asked concernedly.

He shrugged lightly, scratching his head and briefly running his index and forefinger along the zipper to be sure it was closed, and went back to twiddling his fingers again.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me," she confessed. He continued to watch his fingers. Gently, she cupped his hands in hers and held them firmly. They were cold, which made it obvious that he had been in the entrance hall for quite a while. He looked into her blue eyes, and she noticed that his were filling with tears.

"I don't want to _die_, DG." He whispered.

"You won't die," she assured, "The doctors know what they're doing, and you'll be back to your old self in no time. And I'll be right there waiting for you when it's all over."

"It's not that," he started, looking back down at their hands, "I'm nothing like my old self … Ambrose, he …. They say he's stuffy, serious and boring. I don't want to be like that, Deej!" he exclaimed, looking down and clenching his eyes to try to hold back the tears.

"Glitch, _trust_ me … you have always been Ambrose," she said, "Mom says you're just like him except he is a little more serious and he could hold a thought. You're not going to change, Glitch, and if you do you don't have to worry because I'll love you just the same."

He sighed angrily at this and took his hands from his grip to grab his head and turn from her, "No, you won't, Deej!" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the hall, "'cause he's _nothing_ like me and he doesn't love you the way I do!" his eyes met hers when he said this, and he quickly averted them to the floor and turned his back to her and threw his arms up to mess his hair in frustration.

DG began to wonder … maybe Glitch really didn't need his brain. He functioned decently without it … he did remember things on occasion. She bit her lip and strode over to him, touching him on his shoulder. He lowered his arms and tilted his head to the ceiling, "I don't know DG … maybe I'm just having this thoughts because I don't have my brain."

"You wouldn't have thoughts at all if you didn't have a brain." She pointed out. A smile played upon his lips and he closed his eyes for a moment, "I guess you're right," he agreed, glancing over his shoulder at her.

She smiled briefly, "You said you were a good dancer …" she said, and walked around to face him. She held out her hand, "Can you teach me?"

"Oh, Deej," he said, shaking his head, "I forget how."

"Oh … all right then. Well, maybe we'd better get that brain of yours put in," she said teasingly, and turned on her heel to stride over to the stairwell.

"_No_!" he shouted nervously, grabbing her hand. She looked at him questioningly, tilting her head.

"I-I think I remember now," he lied.

"Really now?" she asked with a chuckle. He smiled nervously as he led her closer to him, carefully putting his other hand on her waist with a blush. He may have lost his brain but he hadn't lost most of his properness.

He stumbled at first as he tried his best to lead her across the dance floor, and DG helped him a little though she really didn't know how to dance at all. Soon, he caught a better sense of balance and they were twirling and swaying about on the black marble floor. They ended with him holding her off the floor by her waist, her arm grasping his arm dearly for support. She was almost afraid he would drop her but she found his grip was surprisingly strong, and he seemed to know what he was doing. Their eyes were locked, and she breathed deep as she gazed into his eyes. He smiled warmly at her and brought her to her feet, attempting to let her go, but she hung onto him tight.

"You're a wonderful dancer," she complimented.

"Better if I had my brain," he admitted solemnly, his smile fading.

She sighed, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, you can have your brain removed again if you don't like the way you've turned out."

"Really?" he asked, hope in his eyes.

"Sure, I don't see why not." She actually hoped he would be happy with his old self- the operation of putting the brain back in would be intensive, and if it were to be removed again she wasn't sure how much more damage he could take. She could lose him … not just Glitch, but Ambrose as well.

She felt the tingling in her eyes and he looked worried, "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" he asked quickly, "Don't cry …" he pleaded, putting his now warm hand against her cheek. She could smell the scent of him that she had grown familiar with … the mixture of straw, dirt, and dry leaves. She wondered how differently he would smell once he became Ambrose once again.

She didn't answer him and tears began to flow down her cheeks and he hugged her, rocking her side to side, whispering again and again, "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry …"

She shivered as she struggled to hold back tears. Swallowing hard, she found herself burying her face in the crook of Glitch's neck, her forehead against his soft cheek. He hugged her tighter, rubbing her back gently, still repeating, "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry …"

She took a deep breath, resting her chin on his shoulder again, blinking the tears out of her eyes. He pulled away to look into her eyes, "What's wrong?"

She breathed deep again, hands playing with his shirt collar, "I'm just worried, that's all …"

"Don't be worried," he said with a reassuring smile, "it'll all be okay. I lived through the brain removal, remember? Don't be worried," he repeated again.

"Don't tell me not to be worried, Glitch! I have every right to be worried," she said seriously with a sniffle. She watched his eyes as he looked concernedly at her, his arms still wrapped around her middle. She felt so safe in his embrace and it felt so right …

She no longer cared about how he may react, and she meant to say it calmly but she wound up blurting it out, "I love you Glitch."

He nodded, "I know."

She closed her eyes tight and shook her head, "No, you don't," she said, opening her bright blue eyes again. "I've always loved you as a friend but lately I … I've been feeling like it's something more than that …"

His brows furrowed questioningly at this, and she bit her lip, shaking her head, "Never mind. I'm sure it's nothing." She lied. She tried to change the subject somehow, and looked to his matted hair. She curled a bit of it in her finger, "You know …" she mused, "You'd better have your hair brushed … it'll hurt to brush it after your surgery."

He just watched her in silence. She patted his cheek lightly, "Come on, I'll help you." She took his hand gently in hers and led him up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Update within the next day or so. Please review and dun't be mean about it. 


	2. I Won't Forget You

**-.-.- When She Says She Loves Me -.-.-****

* * *

(A/N)-** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I love posting the new chapters at night so I can wake up to a bunch of lovely reviews. :-) I hope you all love this chapter 'cause I had fun writing it.

* * *

Chapter 2 - I Won't Forget You

* * *

"_GAHHH_!! DEEEJ!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" she apologized, throwing her hands up in surrender. He winced in pain, rubbing the spot on his head where she had attempted to brush. She had seated him on the edge of her bed and she was using the chair from her vanity desk. He looked so out of place with his raggedy-torn clothes amongst the fine royal blue silks.

"Why don't you just leave it be?" he asked.

"Aren't you the typical male," she mused, and went to put the brush to his hair again, and he held a hand up to stop her. She sighed angrily. And then she remembered something her other mother used to do. When she had to have a shot or have a wound cleaned, her mother would have her squeeze her free hand to let her know when it hurt too much and to be more gentle.

She didn't have a free hand though.

"Okay l_ook_," she said, taking one of his hands, "If it hurts too much, squeeze my knee to let me know and I'll be gentler."

"_Pfft_!" he snorted, "Deej, I am not squeezing your knee- I might hurt you!"

"Well then I'll let you know if you are." She answered simply.

He looked at her as if she were nuts. She ignored this and put his hand on her knee. She noticed that he blushed and looked away. She couldn't help but smile. He really was such a gentleman.

Carefully, she placed one hand upon his zipper, almost shyly. She was afraid to press too hard in case she might hurt him. Despite how warm he was the zipper was rather cold and she could spot some bits of hair that had gotten zipped up by it and had ripped off. It must be painful for him to get his hair caught in that.

She carefully placed the brush at the bottom of his hair and he flinched. She made soft strokes at first and gradually made it rougher and rougher. He didn't squeeze her knee at all but he flinched a lot. She guessed he didn't want to hurt her, which was kind of him, but she didn't want to hurt him either. So she depended upon his flinching. Instinctively, when he flinched, she found herself brushing more gently. Eventually, she got one side of his head smooth after brushing for quite a while.

"Look how soft it is!" she said with a surprised giggle. Like a curious little child, he reached up and felt his groomed hair in his fingers.

"How long has it been since you last brushed it?" she asked.

"Sixteen years …" he said, and his brows furrowed in question. "I think." There he was- second guessing himself again.

"You couldn't find a brush after all those years?"

"If I _had_, I wouldn't have remembered how to brush my hair." He reminded, sounding slightly offended.

"I'm sorry." She said after a moment, and kissed him gently on the forehead, making him jump slightly. She blushed in embarrassment as she said, "Well, we're halfway done." She began to feel that perhaps it wasn't the best thing to admit her feelings to him. She wished he had forgotten it but it was obvious he hadn't. He seemed frightened of her touch. Maybe part of why he was flinching was on account of fear of her and not just the pain.

When she had finished, she looked upon her work with pleased eyes. She took Glitch's hand and put it against his own hair. He stroked it curiously, and took his other hand up to feel both sides. "It's so soft …" he breathed with a light chuckle. His hands slowly dropped down, and without warning, he was now petting a lock of her hair, "Just like yours." He pointed out with a shy smile.

She smiled weakly, avoiding his eyes. If he was so scared of her touch, he obviously didn't feel the same way as she felt about him. So why the hell was he playing with her heart?

A knock on the door caused Glitch to pull back his hand, and he stared at them on his lap again. She stood and answered it. It was just one of the maids, who curtseyed in her presence, and then kindly motioned to her to step outside the door. With one last glance at the forlorn Glitch, she shut it gently behind her.

"Will Mr. Ambrose want to have the surgery tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

DG nodded slowly, "Yeah I think so …"

"Good," she said with a nervous smile. When DG looked at her as if she were insane, the maid curtseyed again, "I mean, all right." She corrected, nervously fixing her bonnet before clasping her hands across her apron. "We'll be sending someone tomorrow morning to get him. Be sure he doesn't eat or drink until then."

"Sure," she replied shortly with a grim smile. The maid curtseyed again, and headed off. Surely that can't be right … not to eat or drink? How late was it anyway?

She stepped back into her room as she read her watch. 6 o'clock. It'd be dinner now … she hadn't eaten. She looked over to Glitch, who was sprawled out across the bottom of her bed with her back to her. She walked over to see that his fists were curled near his face, and he had fallen asleep. She wondered how in the O.Z. he could've done that so quickly, but she figured that because he didn't have a brain, he didn't have many thoughts; therefore those thoughts wouldn't keep him awake.

She was about to wake him when she realized her hands were pretty tired from all that brushing … but she couldn't allow any of the castle staff, let alone her mother, to find her sleeping in her bed with the royal advisor. Swiftly, she locked the door and returned to the bed. She crawled beside him from his feet and lay next to him with a good 12 inches between them. She watched him in awe as he slept … he looked so peaceful. Too bad his last moments as Glitch were to be spent sleeping … of course she would hold off the surgery if he weren't up to it.

He looked so beautiful and peaceful … perhaps he was right and she was wrong. He didn't feel the same way that she felt about her, and there was reason behind it given the circumstances. They were almost twelve years apart. When she thought of this number, it had sounded kind of pervy. But before she knew of their age difference, she had always felt an attraction towards him. Something about him that she really couldn't place … maybe she just loved _everything_ about him. Maybe she didn't need a reason.

Carefully, she reached over to him and gently stroked his knuckles. He didn't budge, and she could have sworn she saw him smile a little … but it was probably just her wishful thinking. She took her hand back and sighed deeply, watching him. She watched him for a while before eventually drifting off to sleep.

She awoke when the bed gave a violent shake and a loud thud resounded on the granite floor. It was still night, and moonlight illuminated her bedroom. It wasn't long before she realized that Glitch was no longer there. She crawled to the end of the bed and found him, shaking on the floor, sprawled out and sitting up, with his hands supporting his weight. He looked up at her fearfully.

"Are you alright?" she asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He gulped, eyes darting nervously as he spoke, "I was in," his eyes widened, "_your bed_." He said this as if he were trying to register what had just happened.

She couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, so?"

"I can get in a _lotta_ trouble, lotta trouble, lotta trouble …" he drifted off, lifting his hands to rub his face and wound up falling flat on his back, his skull colliding sickly with the hard floor. He let out a yelp.

She rushed over to his side, helping him to sit up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeh- Yes."

"The door is locked." She said, sitting cross-legged beside him.

He looked confused, "So?"

"So no one saw us sleeping together."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh Deej, I had such a cuckoo dream … you said you loved me, I mean _loved_ me loved me …" he thought for a moment, cocking his head, "You didn't really say that, did you?"

"No, you must have been dreaming," she said with a playful smile. She hated lying to him but perhaps it was for his own good. He obviously didn't remember it being real therefore he won't be scared of her. At least she was able to rub the back of his head without him jumping out of his skin.

"Thank Ozma!" he said with a sigh of relief, "I mean no offense- you're beautiful and all and I love you very much because you're my friend, but if I _loved_ you loved you that would be just _ridiculous_!" he said with a nervous laugh.

She smiled lightly, still rubbing his head, "I wouldn't think it was ridiculous …" she admitted. His smile faded and he looked at her questioningly, "Why not?"

She shrugged as she stopped rubbing and returned her hands to her lap. "I don't know … if I felt the same way then it wouldn't be ridiculous."

He watched her with new realization, and he whispered, "DG, do you love me?"

She smiled, and took his hand, "Come on, it's late." She said, getting up, "We gotta go to bed."

He nodded and let go of her hand, walking towards the door. She caught him by his shirt collar, "The bed's over here."

"But we can't do that!" he gasped, horrified.

"Why not?" she asked.

"That's only what married people are allowed to do," he whispered sharply.

"We're just _sleeping_, nothing more." She explained dully, and gave him a peck on the cheek, surprising him. She grabbed his hand, "Come on."

"You _do_ love me love me!" he realized as she lay down on the bed, not bothering to pull up the blankets as she was fully dressed and warm enough.

"I do not," she said, sticking her tongue out at him playfully, turning on her side.

"Oh yes you do!" he said, pointing accusingly at her, reminding her of a small child, "You _kissed_ me!"

"A _friendly_ kiss," she explained, snuggling against her pillow and closing her eyes, "on the cheek."

He walked over to the side of the bed and kneeled, his arms folded on the side of the bed, chin resting on his wrists. He stayed there until DG opened her eyes. His pale face was illuminated by the moonlight.

"Why can't you just admit you love me?" he said with a pout.

She faked a disgusted laugh, "You think too highly of yourself," she replied, and turned her back to him. She felt the bed sag a little under his weight as he got upon it to sit beside her. He brushed the ebony hair out of her face gently, and she suddenly felt oddly and extremely relaxed. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look up at him.

"I love you, DG." He said seriously.

To hear this coming from him, meaning more than just friends … it killed her. She felt a mixture of warmth and pain in her heart at his words. But once he had the surgery, he would not be the same. Ambrose didn't love her like this- how could he? He knew her when she was only a little girl. To admit her love and allow him to love her would only create within him a mixture of opposite emotions and possibly lead him to insanity sooner or later.

She clenched her eyes and shook her head, "Nope. I'm sorry."

"What??" he asked with a mixture of shock and sadness.

"Glitch, I don't think it can work between us. I realize it now. After your surgery, you'll have more of Ambrose in you and you'll forget all about you feelings for me."

He shook his head, and replied seriously, "I won't forget you."

"Yes you will, Glitch."

"No, I _won't_!" he insisted, "You're the one person I cannot forget about even if I tried and I _won't_ let myself forget!"

"You can't be sure of that, Glitch …" she answered sadly.

"I am," he nodded, "Trust me- I won't forget you, or our love … that is if you even do love me back …" he said quietly, looking away.

DG sat up and touched his cheek. He turned back to face her, his eyes filling with tears. She felt the familiar prickle at her own eyes that she was going to cry at the sight of him. She kissed him softly on the lips, and it must've shocked him for he jumped. She pulled away in fear, almost scared that she must've hurt him. He just looked into her deep light blue eyes in wonderment, and a smile played on his lips. "If anything happens … you won't forget me like this … will you?"

She smiled, "I can't forget about you even if I tried."

He grinned happily and lay down on the bed, holding his newly found love in his arms. They fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Next chapter will be up tomorrow night maybe. Please review and be kind. :-) 


	3. If You Could Only See

**-.-.- When She Says She Loves Me -.-.-**

* * *

**(A/N)-** Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or put this on story alert. :-) It truly means a lot, and inspires me to continue. I was afraid I wouldn't get much further but I found out how to end it. I'm going to stretch it out a bit though. ;-) Just because this is fun, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 – If You Could Only See

* * *

DG woke to the sunlight beaming in through the balcony windows. She blinked several times and rubbed her eyes, trying to sit up but Glitch's arms were still wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up at him. He was still sleeping and he looked so peaceful … she'd hate to have to wake him but he'd have to have the surgery soon … if he still wanted it, anyway. Whoever was going to escort him to the medical wing would probably call for him at his sleeping quarters, and won't find him there and would come looking for her.

She reached up and stroked him gently on his cheek. His eyes fluttered slightly and he eventually opened them, looking down at her, his chocolate eyes sparkling in the morning light.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," she greeted softly. He smiled that boyish grin that she would miss … she hated feeling so depressed but she couldn't help but worry if these were her last moments with Glitch. Perhaps even her last moments with Ambrose as well.

She moved onto her stomach to face him, "They've planned for your surgery today …"

He nodded solemnly. She reached up and stroked his now silky curls, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I think so," he answered almost immediately, nodding nervously with a chuckle, "I mean, it can't be as worse as it was having it removed by those wacko alchemists."

She couldn't believe she almost forgot. This situation must be horrible for him … those memories she saw on the mirror brought so much pain back to Glitch even if he only felt it and remembered it while Raw had his hand on his head. She had hoped he had completely forgotten that but it was apparent he didn't.

She wished there was something magical she could give him for luck, if not to ensure that he live through the surgery. She thought a moment, and couldn't believe she didn't think of it sooner. The emerald! She rolled out of bed and went over to her vanity desk. In the front drawer lay the emerald of the eclipse, still fastened to the necklace that Azkadelia made for it. She scooped it up and jumped back into the bed with a smile. She placed it carefully around his neck, "This should protect you …" she said, "along with my love."

He looked down at it, and tucked it into his striped undershirt. He looked up shyly and gazed into her eyes for a moment before throwing his arms around her, hugging her tight, burying his face against her cheek, "I'll always love you …"

She smiled weakly, and kissed him softly on the cheek. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers, resting it there for a while. He must've been savoring the moment for he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She smiled, watching him until he opened his eyes, and she kissed him softly on the mouth. When she broke the kiss she replied, "I'll always love you too."

There was a sudden loud rapping on the door and Glitch jumped, falling into her lap as he hugged her around the middle. She petted his head with a laugh, gently moving him aside as she went to answer the door. She quickly smoothed down her hair before opening the door just to the width of her head. Her eyes widened.

"Morning, princess."

"Cain," she said with a forced smile. From behind her, she heard Glitch scuffle and he probably went to hide.

His face suddenly hardened, "I take it Glitch is in there with you."

"It's not what you think," she said firmly. He pushed the door open and she didn't bother to stop him. He strode across the room, "Glitch?" he called, somewhat angrily but not completely. She watched Cain with arms folded as he bent down to pull Glitch's foot and he dragged him out from underneath the bed. Glitch went to scramble back under but Cain swiftly grabbed him by his coat collar and brought him to his feet.

"Come on, Twinkletoes." He said gruffly, leading him by the arm out the door. DG stood in their way, "Wait." She commanded. Cain stopped in his tracks, releasing his grip on Glitch.

She stepped forward and embraced Glitch warmly, "Take care," she said, and kissed him briefly on the cheek before releasing him. She glanced at Cain and caught that suspicious glint in his eye. She suspected he took it for something more considering the fact Glitch was found hiding in her bedroom, but she didn't care.

She watched them for a while as they walked down the hallway, and only when they turned the corner at the far end of the hall did she shut the door and lie back down on her bed, staring numbly into space as she thought of Glitch.

"_… If you could only see the way she loves me …_

_Then maybe you'd understand …"_

"What were you _thinking_, Glitch?" Cain asked incredulously, the grip on Glitch's arm tightening just a bit. Glitch watched the floor as he walked, partially in shame but he also knew that anything he had to say wouldn't convince the Tin Man that it wasn't what it seemed to be.

"She's a princess!" he hissed, stopping and throwing Glitch against the wall, "What were you doing in her bedroom??"

"_Sleeping_," he said simply, brows furrowed as he rolled his eyes and scoffed, "What were _you_ thinking?" he asked disgustedly, the way a young boy would make a face as if kissed by a girl.

Cain sighed and loosened his grip, "I'm sorry Glitch. From the looks of it …"

"She said she loved me," he said with a grin, his mood flipping suddenly. He only said this because he knew, and Cain had told him … DG was like the daughter he never had. He knew Cain wouldn't be jealous, but it was still a foolish thing to say. He only realized this when the Tin Man scowled.

Cain's eyes grew serious, "_What_?"

"She said she _loved_ me loved me," he said more clearly, "Well, I told her first and she felt the same so--" Glitch yelped as was suddenly thrown up against the wall again.

"Are you _crazy_?" he spat, "Couldn't you have waited until _after_ the surgery?? If the Ambrose part of you doesn't love her, if you don't--" he cut himself off and looked down briefly, his eyes hidden by his hat. He looked back up with new anger in his eyes, "If you break her heart Glitch, I _swear_ …"

"I _know_, Cain!!" he shouted suddenly and hysterically, shrugging Cain's hands away. "I can't help that I love her. I know that was foolish but I wasn't thinking!" he exclaimed, clutching his head in frustration.

_"… why I feel this way about our love …_

_and what I must do …"_

He breathed deep, releasing his skull and staring at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes, "Something deep down inside of me is telling me that this is wrong, but I don't want to listen." He gulped and shrugged, "I love her. I can't help my feelings …" he looked to Cain, "You should know the feeling. You were in love."

He nodded stiffly, "I know how you feel Glitch. I just don't want to see her heart broken."

He forced a smile and shrugged, "Don't worry. If I don't make it through, you'll be there for her …"

"Don't talk like that, headcase," he ordered, "I don't love DG that way."

"Yeah well you _could_; it's really quite easy to do." He said with a hollow chuckle. And he couldn't control it- tears flowed from his eyes.

_"…If you could only see how __blue__ her eyes_

_can be when she says …when she says she __**loves**__me__…"_

"Aw, Glitch, pull yourself together!" Cain said, patting him on the shoulder. Glitch took this as an invite to hug, and he did. Cain rolled his eyes and let the slightly younger man do so, and patted him awkwardly on the back. "Do you want to wait another day for the surgery?" he asked.

Glitch shook his head into Cain's shoulder and replied muffled, "I can't- I need to go through with this!"

Cain felt Glitch's wet face and ongoing tears soaking his jacket as he continued to sob. He was really at a loss as to what he was going to do with him. He knew Glitch wouldn't let him bring him back to DG, yet he was in no state of mind to go into surgery.

He finally seated Glitch down against the wall and waited as he continuously cried. Not that Cain is heartless- he tried to comfort him several times but as it only brought up new thoughts and tears, he finally decided to keep his mouth shut.

Eventually, Glitch sat in silence, brown eyes staring blankly into space. His hands were placed over the emerald through his undershirt, and he absentmindedly stroked it steadily with one thumb. Cain was across from him, leaning against the wall as he continuously flicked his razor open and closed. Every so often he would take out his pocket watch to check the time, and he'd glance over at Glitch.

Glitch sighed, tilting his head upwards against the wall, looking at the ceiling.

"Are you ready?" Cain asked tentatively.

Glitch gulped and shut his eyes. A moment later, he nodded.

Cain stepped over and offered a hand. Glitch looked up at him for a moment before gripping his hand tight, letting the Tin Man pull him to his feet. Cain patted him encouragingly on the back before leading him to the operation room with his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

**

* * *

(A/N)-** That's all for now. Please review:-) 


	4. The Waiting

**-.-.- When She Says She Loves Me -.-.-****

* * *

(A/N)-** Thought I'd get this posted before I leave for my Drama final. Don't be surprised if the next one takes longer because I'm still piecing it together. :-P Crappy title for the chapter but bear with me- it needed a name.

* * *

Chapter 4- The Waiting

* * *

DG didn't feel like eating, so she wandered where she hoped no one would find her, in the entrance hall. She hid behind one of the pillars and leaned her back against it, sliding down and plopping onto the floor. Even though she was a great distance from the door, she could hear the wind howling outside, and the sound of footsteps from the floor above. She could understand why Glitch hid down here- she could hear anything and there were enough pillars to hide behind to go unnoticed.

She heard the echoing of hard-soled shoes stomping down the steps and she pulled her knees to her chest, peering around. Cain was making his way down the steps. She eyed him carefully as she got to her feet, and went around the pillar to be out of his line of sight as he marched towards the castle doors. He swung them open, looked around outside in the swirling snow for a while, and shut the doors again. He turned on his heel and stormed towards the steps with an irritated groan.

She couldn't help but smile, and she stepped out, "Too cold for you Cain?"

He stopped short, his blue eyes locking into hers with a cold stare. He closed his mouth, and replied, "I thought you were out there."

"You were looking for me?" she asked curiously, and then worry struck, "Why, did something happen? What's wrong? Is Glitch all right?"

"Glitch is fine; he's under anesthesia." Cain explained.

She sighed as a wave of relief swept through her body, her forehead pressing against the cool granite of the pillar. She glanced over to find him still staring at her, and she hid from his gaze.

"Glitch told me you … 'love him love him'." He used the way Glitch put it with an odd cringe, for he felt weird sounding like a little kid.

DG smiled softly to herself, still hidden behind the pillar, "I do," she replied quietly.

"Your mother isn't going to like this." He said simply.

She peeked at him with a shrug, and stepped out, "I really don't care."

"Don't you want the throne?" he asked, rather shocked at her answer.

"I don't know, Cain …" she said seriously, shaking her head, "I'm not cut out for the royal way of life. And if I have to be Queen without Glitch at my side …" she laughed humorlessly, "Well, he may not show it all the time, but he's smart. He knows what he's doing. I don't."

Cain sighed, "_DG,_ he had his brain removed. Sure he remembers things but only for short moments at a time … he's not stable."

"Well that's all about to change now, isn't it?" she asked, tears forming, "He'll be Ambrose again a-and he'll remember things, keep thoughts, make inventions …."

"He might forget you." Cain pointed out.

She shook her head angrily, "No. No he won't!" she shouted, her voice echoing, "He promised he won't!"

She breathed deeply, realizing that she just overreacted. She relaxed, and said sternly to Cain, "Even if he does forget me, trust me it was worth it."

"I'd hate to see you get hurt." He admitted.

"I brought it upon myself," she said, "I understand the consequences."

He nodded, "I know. You're not stupid, DG. I just wish you didn't admit your feelings for him so soon."

"Then what?" she asked incredulously, throwing her arms up, "If he doesn't make it …" she paused, and quickly shoved that thought out of her mind and continued, " if he's more like Ambrose than Glitch … what was I supposed to do? I would've hated myself for not telling him. It's in there. He knows it now. His memories will click when he comes around, I just know it."

"I hope you're right princess," he said, stepping up to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "For Glitch's sake and your own."

She smiled lightly through the tears in her eyes and sniffled. She gave him a one arm hug, and felt the wetness on his shoulder that had been left from Glitch's tears. She noticed that and pointed it out confusedly, "Your jacket's wet."

"Ah, yeah, must've been from the snow …" he brushed off immediately. He didn't want to explain Glitch's meltdown before going into surgery- she had enough on her mind already. "Come on," he said, leading her by the shoulder and walking for the steps, "you must be hungry. I didn't see you at breakfast this morning."

"I'm fine, Mr. Cain," she said with a smile as she walked alongside him, "I went through our entire journey without eating."

"Almost," he reminded, for not long before they found the cabin she nearly fainted from lack of eating. She rolled her eyes and answered simply, "I'll live."

"Well, your mother will want to speak with you."

"Just tell her I need some time alone," she answered, and Cain stopped on the steps, looking seriously at her, "Please?" she pleaded. "I really just want to sleep."

He nodded slowly, "All right, Princess. Call on me if you need me."

"'Kay." She responded, and headed for her bedroom. She made sure to lock it and didn't come out again until nightfall. She decided to see if she could check in on Glitch, or at least find out how he was doing.

The castle wasn't so beautiful and alive at night. Well, that was obvious given the fact that everyone was asleep. It wasn't alive metaphorically speaking. Nor was it beautiful. Actually, it was downright creepy. It was just as creepy as it had appeared to be when she first discovered it, covered in ice and abandoned in the snow. Now it had to be a little creepier because there were still some people of the castle staff who were awake. Questionable footsteps could be heard on the floors above, and some swinging of doors. She wondered if the maids and butlers ever slept.

She had changed into a night shirt and pajama pants before going to sleep. This proved not enough to keep her warm in the cold corridors, so she slipped back into her bedroom to grab a robe.

Once out in the hall again, she heard talking from the floors below her and the hurrying of feet. This worried her … she didn't know exactly where the infirmary wing was, but she knew it was in the basement, which couldn't be more than a couple floors down. She sprinted down the hallway for the nearest stairwell, realizing that she had forgotten slippers but didn't care, though the granite was ice under her feet.

She only slowed a bit as she went through the unfamiliar unlit stairwell, but once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she felt for the railing and went downstairs as fast as she could. The voices got louder but she still couldn't make out what they were saying.

She came to a pair of double-doors, each with a window, and a light-blue light shown feebly through them. A dark shadow of a person rushed by, and she backed into darkness. She was apprehensive now … well, she didn't want anyone to catch her and demand that she go back upstairs. She was princess anyway and though she could ignore them if they did order her … she really wasn't sure that she wanted to know. Not knowing if Glitch was all right was painful, but if he wasn't all right she wasn't so sure that she really wanted to know this.

Well, she had gotten this far … she sighed deeply, and saw her breath. She hoped Glitch was warm in that operating room … they wouldn't let him be cold, would they? That really couldn't help him … She stepped into the light and pushed open the door slowly.

She peeked out down the hallway, and, seeing no one, she looked towards where that person had run. Another person ran down the hall from the other side, making her jump. Thankfully she hadn't been seen, or if she was, they were too busy to confront her. She stepped out into the hall, and a warm furry hand clenched firmly onto her arm, startling her.

She quickly realized it was Raw, and she smiled in surprised, "Raw!" she greeted, happy to see him despite the circumstances. "What are you doing here?" He had long since returned to his people after the eclipse and she hadn't seen him since then. His face looked grim as he shook his head.

"DG go no further." he declared.

"Is Glitch okay?"

His eyes intensified as his grip on her arm remained, as if thinking something. Of course, how could she forget? He could read her thoughts. She didn't need this right now. Gently, she pulled from his grip.

"Glitch will be fine," he replied slowly, "DG go now."

"Is he fine _now_?" she asked shakily, whether from the cold or fear she couldn't tell anymore, "Why are people running around? What's going on??"

With a glance down the corridor, he led her back through the double doors into the safety of the stairwell. His brown eyes were filled with sadness. Raw was always the one to be truly honest with people, and after seeing that look in his eyes she wasn't so sure she wanted to hear it. She wanted to run through the doors and see for herself. Raw must've sensed this for he touched her arm gently.

"Doctors doing what they can," he said softly, "Raw sent here by Cain. Here to heal Glitch if anything go wrong."

"Thank you Raw," she said as she felt tears fill her eyes again. She hugged him warmly, clinging onto him. He rubbed her back gently in comfort, and commented, "DG care for Glitch." He nodded, "DG love Glitch."

Great. Well pretty soon the whole castle would know. At least she knew Raw didn't gossip. She nodded into the crook of his neck and choked on her tears as she tried to hold them back. He continued to hold her tight, knowing very well that she needed the comfort like this in her time of worry.

"Raw call on DG when Glitch ready to be visited."

She nodded happily into his shoulder, "Thank you Raw." She leaned up and gave the Seer a friendly peck on his fuzzy cheek. He smiled grimly at her as she pulled away, and watched her leave to make sure she didn't turn back. He waited until he heard the door close at the top of the steps before returning to the hallway.

He knew that DG loved all her friends dearly, but he didn't see this coming. The two must've kept it hidden well, or else these strong feelings for each other didn't arise until long after the adventure. Now he realized that he must take good care of Glitch not only for Glitch, but for DG as well. He couldn't let anything go wrong. He'd seen DG cry before and he didn't want to see it happen again.

A high pitched scream of anguish erupted from one of the rooms, bringing Raw to his senses. He raced down the hall towards the room as a nurse came running out, explaining quickly to him, "The anesthesia is losing its' effects!"

Glitch writhed and squirmed on the hospital bed. Tears streamed down his face rapidly as his eyes clenched in pain. They had only begun to re-stitch his head back together and though this was the final step, he still needed to be under anesthesia for this. The pain proved to be too much for him, and he continued to scream while the Ambrose inside him tried to clench his teeth shut to endure the pain.

Raw dropped to his knees beside the bed and reached a hand out to cover the top of his head that had been stitched. He was careful to keep a good inch away from the opening that was still there to avoid any infection. Glitch continued to shake violently for a while. Once he had relaxed enough, a nurse came over and held the mask over his nose and mouth, pumping the anesthesia. It wasn't long until Glitch's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his eyelids closed.

Unwillingly, as Raw held on to him, he saw his memories. Glitch complimenting how beautiful DG looked in a dress … another memory on the operating table all those years back, pleading "Please, please don't do this" … DG leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips … Spinning wildly around in circles with DG on his back as Cain warned them they might get hurt … and then there were Ambrose's memories … rushing to the infirmary wing with a 6-year-old DG weeping in his arms with a scraped knee … Ambrose getting upset after DG accidentally drew a picture of them on the back of one of his blueprints … Ambrose cradling a crying DG by the fireplace … Ambrose trying to hide his tears at her funeral …

Raw quickly tried to push these thoughts from his mind as he took his paw off of Glitch's wrist. As if it wasn't enough that he was an emotionally imbalanced man- he couldn't always bear the agony that other peoples' memories brought unto him.

"_Princess_! You shouldn't be in here!"

* * *

**(A/N)-** Muahaha! Wow that cliffhanger was evil. Sorry about that- there was no better place to end it and it would've went on for another couple of pages. :-P Reviews please! I feed off of them and the more I get the faster these chapters show up. ;-) 


	5. Forgotten Memories

**-.-.- When She Says She Loves Me -.-.-****

* * *

(A/N)-** I'm sorry! It was supposed to be loaded last night since it was ready then. I didn't upload it because I was half asleep and didn't trust my own judgement. Lucky thing I didn't because I missed some details. It's fixed now. :-) I've gone and spoiled you all- it turned out to be five pages rather than the usual four. So, enjoy! And thank you all for your kind reviews:-)

* * *

Chapter 5- Forgotten Memories

* * *

"_Princess_! You shouldn't be in here!" a surprised nurse exclaimed, and Raw's glassy eyes looked over to see a blur that could only be DG. He blinked his tears away and stood, marching over to the princess and leading her out by the arm. He wasn't surprised that she was here. She had to have been deaf to not have heard his screams of pain. He just wished that she hadn't witnessed what had just happened. 

"Raw told DG to leave." He reminded sternly as he got a good distance from the room.

Her eyes were read and full of tears, and she dove into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably against him. He returned the embrace in understanding. He let her cry for a bit and it wasn't until she had calmed down a bit when she asked, "Can I see him?"

Raw thought for a while, and answered finally, "DG should be allowed to go in once nurses stitch him up."

DG nodded with a sigh, resting her head back on his chest. Raw stood there with her in his arms until a nurse came out. He asked if DG could see him, and the nurse held the door open for her, warning that she shouldn't stay in there for too long, for Mr. Ambrose would need his rest.

Shyly, she stepped into the room, watching her love as she approached. He laid still, his sheets disheveled from his movement earlier. They had removed his jacket and left him in his vest and shirt. She glanced quickly around to see what they had done with it, and found his battered torn brown jacket hanging from a coat hanger near the door. She smiled; she had hoped they wouldn't throw it out.

She looked back to him, pulling up a rolling chair and sitting beside him. He breathed gently and steadily, his mouth slightly open. His eyelids were red from crying and the tears that had shed left wet streaks down his cheeks. She looked down to his hand- he had a feeding tube put in on his wrist. Carefully, she held her palm in his, and looked back to his eyelids. She longed for him to wake but she knew he wouldn't be able to, not yet. His zipper was gone and stitches were in its place. They had been closed up tight, and were barely noticeable since they were of black thread between his dark hairs.

"Glitch?" she called hopefully, and waited. She felt a small squeeze on her hand, and she choked out a laugh through her tears. "I'm here Glitch. Everything …" she paused as a shudder ran through her body, "everything is going to be fine. You just hang in there, okay?" she said, running her fingertips over the top of his hand, "You're going to be fine …"

She felt familiar warmth in her palm and looked down. A white light was glowing from their touch, the same way it did when she joined palms with her sister. Her blue eyes widened in amazement at this, and she looked up at Glitch. He was still asleep. This never happened before to her when they had joined hands, because Glitch didn't know magic. But maybe …

"Ambrose?" she found herself questioning. A light squeeze was felt on her hand again, and she suddenly felt that she was speaking to a complete stranger. At least she knew that she had known Ambrose at some point in her life. If only she could conjure up those memories … she swallowed hard and continued, "Ambrose, this is DG … the princess …" she introduced, suddenly feeling as if she were talking to an answering machine. In a way, if he could remember upon waking, it was.

"I wish I could remember you …" she said quietly. "I guess we'll talk face to face when you wake up …" She was quiet for a moment. She was sure there had to be both Glitch and Ambrose inside him, and this could only result in much confusion once he awakened. She sighed deeply … whatever happened, she'd put up with it. She just hoped it was nothing a couple of reminiscing couldn't cure.

"I love you Glitch …" she said, and felt angry with her self when fresh tears began to form in her eyes. She released his hand and the light went away with her touch. She reached across the bed and stroked some of his curls lovingly before leaning over and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. He didn't budge … she was under anesthesia before and she hadn't been in this deep of a sleep … in fact, she was partially awake throughout and had felt the dentists with their cold metal tools in her mouth as they removed her wisdom teeth … she felt most of it but could not wake to stop them. She was glad that the same hadn't happened for Glitch, at least not until the very end. He was really lucky.

Her hand brushed his briefly before she turned and headed out of the room.

That night, all she dreamt about was Glitch.

Before she slept she had tried meditation for once in a very long time … it was supposed to help her clear her mind so she could focus on her spells. What she was trying to do was summon up all her lost memories she had of Glitch as a child. When that didn't work, she realized that she was focusing on Glitch, not Ambrose. She tried focusing on what Ambrose might've been like with only her memories of his own shown to her through Raw on the mirror. She became really tired mentally, and she was already tired from crying so much, so she gave in to sleep.

And with sleep comes dreams.

It mostly consisted of memories … when she was lying in the grass at Finaqua, Glitch lying beside her. They had only been friends then.

He was blabbing away about something or other, about one of his inventions. She had too much on her mind to pay attention to him, and she stared up at the blue sky above as he rambled. Eventually, he said something about his brain and how much the surgery would hurt and how he wasn't so sure he wanted to go through something like that again. She shushed him gently and pulled him by the collar, making him lie down beside her. "Just watch the sky …" she told him tiredly. She held his hand in hers between them, and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

The scene changed … she was being led around the castle through its many corridors by a very confused Glitch. He would drag her every few steps in one direction, stop, grunt, and turn to the other direction. "Glitch, why don't I just …"

"_No_," he whined, his clasp on her hand tightening a bit, "Don't tell me, I'll remember …"

They had only been to his-- Ambrose's old laboratory and living quarters the other day. Now, he couldn't remember where to go, though Ambrose always retreated to it every day when the Queen didn't need him on her many trips to Fanaqua with her daughters.

It always broke her heart when he forgot these sorts of things and struggled greatly to remember them.

And then suddenly she was only 6 or 7 years of age … she was running through the main hallway of the castle, sobbing, her cries echoing throughout the large room. Ahead of her she saw Ambrose coming down the last of the stairs, "Princess?" he asked, "What's wrong?" he kneeled down as she approached.

She ran quicker and nearly knocked him down as she jumped into his arms, crying uncontrollably into his brown suit, "Az …" she cried. This must've been after her return from Finaqua after Azkadelia's possession by the Wicked Witch. Ambrose looked up towards the doorway as she heard it open, but she didn't dare look around. He hugged her tightly, whispering against the top of her head, "Don't worry princess,"

"Can you help her?" she choked out through her tears, her voice squeaky from the screaming she had done earlier.

"I'll do my best …" he replied, and kissed her atop the head, still hugging her, rocking her gently from side to side in an effort to calm her down.

The scene faded and was replaced by another … she was a child again, wandering around amidst a bunch of people dancing in a huge elegant ballroom. Gold shone brightly everywhere, and she went unnoticed as she made sure she was careful enough not to bump into anyone. She sought the safety of the wall … a smile played upon her lips when she caught sight of the familiar red and black wallpaper with intricate details, and she scurried over to it.

Once she touched it she turned to watch the dancers from where she stood, but soon her gaze was carried to the people standing by the wall. Several were grazing from the snack table and others were beside it, chatting animatedly with one another. She scanned their faces for familiarity but saw none, and then saw, far down on the other side of them, was Ambrose. He stood like a statue near the wall, his hands folded behind his back as he watched the dancers with strange impassiveness, she realized, as she found herself making her way towards him. He always loved to dance and she wondered why he wasn't doing so now … His face looked oddly cold and somewhat angry, but he remained still.

Shyly, she approached him, and he didn't see her so she tugged gently at one of his coattails. He jumped slightly, looking down. His stern face broke into that shy smile that DG remembered now as Glitch's child-like grin.

"Hello princess," he greeted with a short bow, "Are you looking for your mother?" he asked, brown eyes scanning the dance floor.

She shook her head, "No."

"Oh," he paused, "Well, then what's the matter?"

"Would you dance with me, Ambrose?" she asked, holding up her hand in offering. He blushed slightly with a warm smile and nodded, "Of course, princess."

He took her hand in his and led her onto the dance floor. When they stopped, she promptly stood on his feet and wrapped her other arm around his middle.

"It doesn't hurt when I step on you, does it?" she asked fearfully.

"Not at all, princess."

Then the memory switched into something that happened much more recently.

She was wandering around restlessly in the garden maze. She had spent long weeks with her mother and sister, bonding and stuff, and they had become quite close again … that is, until her mother brought up the subject of marriage. Apparently in the O.Z., it wasn't odd for a girl to marry when she reached 17 annuals. So to Queen Lavender Eyes, both her daughters seemed in desperate need of being wed as soon as humanly possible. DG couldn't blame her since they did need heirs … but though it was decided that DG would probably not be queen as she requested not to be- it was just way too much to handle … Lavender Eyes still wanted DG to be wed. And DG felt too young …

She passed around the hedges slowly, running her hand along the walls as she went. She was in a sort of trance again, and she felt herself turning round and round, everywhere except towards the entrance or exit. She wanted to be sure she didn't step out lest someone catch her there. Not that she was in trouble- she just didn't want to be found.

"DG?" a familiar voice called. She sighed in annoyance. Glitch. She really wasn't in the mood to be trailed. Sure he was her friend and all, but he trailed her like a puppy and she was in one of those moods where this was no longer cute.

She immediately whirled around, walking away from the voice, catching a glimpse of the man as he entered but he didn't see her. Her footsteps quickened as she made sure to hide around another corner.

"Deej, are you in here?"

She peeked around another corner and saw him at the center by the tree, his back to her. She strode quickly past as she warned him, "Go away."

He jumped out of his skin and whipped around just in time to see her. She noted this and moved more quickly.

"DG, what's the matter? Why'd you run from the castle like that?"

She continued to avoid him, changing her courses each time. They wound up running in circles for a while, and every few moments Glitch would ask something and get no response, but he knew she was still there because every now and then he'd hear a footstep, a leaf crackle, or he'd catch a glimpse of her. She found she was starting to become less annoyed by this game and more amused. She actually had to catch herself from laughing every so often.

Eventually, he stopped, and she only knew this because she nearly ran into him but she backed up quickly, peering at him from behind a hedge. He was leaning against the tree with one hand, his other hand on his knee as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I _can't_ … Deej … I … I give up …" he gasped.

She smiled mischievously, and came up behind him, pinching his sides with a "_Yah_!!" causing him to jump and scream, rather high-pitched and girlish. He lost his balance on the tree trunk and fell to the ground. She felt bad for him as he laid there, brown eyes looking wide into the sky; hand over his heart as he inhaled deeply over and over. She would've thought he had a heart attack if he hadn't spoke at the next second. She often forgot that even though he acted like a child, he had to be about 40 annuals, if not a bit younger.

"_Deej_ … you scared me!" he gasped out, attempting to yell but it resounded in a squeak.

She knelt down beside him, finding it hard not to laugh despite the fact he could've seriously gotten hurt. She felt sick for laughing and shut herself up almost immediately.

"Aww, I'm sorry," she apologized seriously, and found herself lying down beside him, fingering with a matted curl as she waited for his breathing to return to normal.

"You got me good," he admitted finally with an impish smile, "I don't get scared all too easily you know, what with only half a brain …" he laughed but it quickly died away. "You wouldn't have scared me so easily if I hadn't been so worried about you. What were you running from, anyway?"

"Life." She answered before she could stop herself.

"Oh," he said quietly, and laughed lightly, "I thought it was from me,"

She smiled, head resting in the crook of his neck, "You couldn't scare a crow …"

He was silent for a while, and finally he answered with, "Too bad; that might've been the only job I'd qualify for in the state I'm in …"

"_Glitch_!" she whined in annoyance, smacking him lightly on the breast before pushing herself off the ground, hands on either sides of his face. Her hair fell over around cheeks, tickling them. She pouted at him with those sad blue eyes.

"Don't say things like that anymore, okay?"

He watched her face with a blank indifferent stare. She stared him down for a while before he quietly answered, "All right."

She smiled, lying back down beside him, watching the sky through the leaves of the tree above them.

The scene changed again. And she was sure this wasn't a memory.

She was leaning up against Glitch in the basement hallway outside the infirmary. He was wearing his under vest and undershirt like he was on the hospital bed, and had looked the same way she had seen him, stitched up and all, but awake.

"Glitch!" she found herself gasping, reaching up to touch his face. He smiled softly down at her, his arms wrapped around her middle. He raised a hand to brush her bangs from her eyes as he continued to stare into her eyes. She found herself saying, "Don't leave me, Glitch. Do you hear me? Glitch? _Glitch_??"

She found the vision fading, and was greeted by a feminine voice. The fingers on her forehead couldn't have been Glitch's unless he went out and got a manicure in the midst of everything.

"DG, darling, it's me."

"Mom?"

**

* * *

(A/N)-** Evil cliffhanger, yes, I know. Again- there was no other place to end it. I shall have the next one up ASAP as scenes came clearly to me before falling asleep last night ... don't know how long it'll be until the next one but bear with me! I do not intend to leave this story unfinished, even if the ending is corny. :-D 


	6. Meeting Ambrose

**-.-.- When She Says She Loves Me -.-.-

* * *

****(A/N)-** Wow. This came up earlier than expected. Five pages too:-) Enjoy! And thanks again for all your reviews- I seriously can't thank you guys enough:-)

* * *

Chapter 6- Meeting Ambrose

* * *

"Mom?" she asked. She glanced over her shoulder to see the figure of her silver haired mother sitting on the edge of her bed, slightly obscured by the morning light coming through the window behind her. DG rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes as her mother spoke.

"I haven't seen you for days. Are you feeling quite well?" she asked concernedly.

DG found herself shaking her head, but she answered with an "I don't know, mom."

"Would you like me to send for a doctor?"

Doctor? Hells bells, that's the last thing she wanted, "No thanks mom; I don't think it's anything a doctor could cure …" Unless they actually did cure heartsickness here in the O.Z. … she wouldn't be surprised. But oh well … she especially didn't want to hear another word about doctors and hospitals after witnessing … _what_? … oh crap …

"Glitch!!" she called, sitting up in bed abruptly.

Queen Lavender Eyes caught her arm firmly in an effort to relax her daughter, "He is fine, my dear."

She fell back down onto her pillows with a relieved 'oof'. But it was short lived because she realized, "I want to see him." She went to get back up, but her mom stopped her.

"And you _will_, my dear, you will," she promised gently, touching her arm again, and DG relaxed suddenly.

"I just would like a word with you first."

DG's eyes widened as she sat up in bed. Oh great. She bonded with this woman but she still wasn't exactly a mother to her, at least not a mother like her robo-parent had been. Surely she wasn't going to get the talk? Did she know about her feelings for Glitch? If she did, it had to have been one of her friends who told, and Raw was in the basement with Glitch all night so he couldn't have told, that and he wasn't one to gossip … could Cain have told her? Oh, she was sure to shove his hat over his own head if he had! She thought she could trust him!

"I just want to let you know that Glitch isn't like Ambrose," she started. DG felt a wave of relief come over her- surely she'd have to tell her mother how she felt about the man but with everything else going on in her mind … she really just wanted to take it one step at a time.

"You were the best of friends, when you were younger," she said with a smile, "When Azkadellia was at her lessons, he was your playmate," she didn't notice her daughter blush briefly at this, "Of course he was often busy with his inventions or assisting me with problems but he always found time for you. You made sure of it," she said with a laugh, "I can remember- you took advantage of your position and made sure people listened to you … not in a bratty way, but you ordered Ambrose around at the most opportune of times. He was always busy, and you made sure he got out of that laboratory of his and out into the sunshine." She smiled, "You were the best thing that happened to him … he had only been social at parties but to no avail … he didn't seem to fit in with people of his own age … I think you gave him hope, like a light in the darkness." There was silence for a while as DG digested all of this new information.

"I wish I could remember him more …" she said sadly.

"You will when you talk to him. Just don't push yourself- let the memories come to you in their own time." She advised, and added with a laugh, "I never thought you'd forget the man that you vowed to marry!"

DG blushed profusely at this, eyes wide, "_What_?"

Lavender Eyes nodded, "You came to me one day after playing with Ambrose in the garden maze, climbed up onto my lap and said "Mommy, I'm going to marry him."" She said with a smile, "Of course you were too young but it was still adorable."

DG smiled nervously. 'Were'? Does that mean that she wouldn't mind if she went through with her silly childish vow in this day and age? This lady really was quite mysterious.

"Anyway … just be careful with him, DG. It seems he's forgotten most of everything now. I'm sure it's just a side effect of the surgery." She assured, "He'll come through in due time. He's still in no state to leave the hospital bed- he'll need his rest for a week or two … I've had to use some of my magic to help him because it seems he's forgotten how to use his own magic."

DG's eyes widened, "So he _does_ know magic …"

"Not very well- he never excelled in that area …" she drifted off, and her eyes grew curious as she looked to her daughter, "How did you know he knew magic?"

She bit her lip, unsure as to whether or not she should tell her. She could brush it off and say she just guessed it because a lot of people in the O.Z. were quite capable of learning magic. But she'd have to face the music sooner or later …

"I went to see him last night, while he was under the anesthesia …" she started carefully, "I touched his hand and the white light shone from our palms …"

Lavender Eyes thought this over, and smiled, "It seems you two are closer friends than I thought …"

"_Were_, mom," she reminded, "Glitch is gone and Ambrose is here." She admitted numbly, holding back the urge to cry.

She held her daughters hands in hers, "He is not, my darling," she insisted, "Both Glitch and Ambrose have just become a whole person again. You must give them time to blend, as it were …"

DG tried to figure this all out. There couldn't be two people in one body without the chance of dancing along on the brink of insanity. She often felt she had an inner voice in her head but that was just a conscience … she wondered how Glitch and Ambrose could function … she finally decided that each personality must just be certain characteristics divided into two people … trying to make sense of it all was making her own brain hurt. She wondered how he was dealing with it.

"I'm going to see him," she said, getting up. Her mother gently touched her arm as she stood, and she looked over. "DG, please … just be careful."

She nodded in understanding, but she didn't quite get what she meant. It wasn't as if she were going to take him out dancing or anything. She guessed what her mother meant was to take it slow with Glitch … Ambrose … whoever he was. She decided that she must be very patient if Ambrose was having trouble remembering, probably just as much as Glitch had.

With permission from the nurses, she entered the room. He was already up and had eaten breakfast already; she could tell from an empty plate and tray by his bedside. He sat there, head down as he tentatively edged his fingers towards the stitches, flinching a bit.

"You shouldn't touch that," she warned, and he looked up. Well, he still looked like Glitch, but Glitch would've jumped.

"I-I know …" he answered quietly, biting his lip as he looked nervously away, "Sorry …" he looked back over to her, and their eyes locked. His face softened suddenly, his head tilting slightly like Glitch used to do often, "You look familiar …" he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

She looked hopefully back at him, but he quickly brushed this thought aside, "Forgive me. I haven't been myself lately. I can't seem to remember anything after Azkadellia had my brain removed."

She wasn't sure what to say- she uncomfortably stood by the door.

He smiled nervously, "Oh, pardon me- I don't believe we met. My name is Ambrose, and you are …?"

Wow, he was so proper. Still it killed her that he didn't remember, "I'm DG … the princess," she added in hopes he would know who she was.

"Princess?" he asked incredulously, and his eyes widened, "I must've been sleeping longer than I thought …" he looked back to her, "I knew you when you were only 5 years old!"

She had already walked over, and awkwardly seated herself on the chair beside his bed, "You think you were sleeping this entire time?"

"Yes. No. I don't know …" he said, frustrated with him self. He rubbed the side of his head with a grimace. "I guess I couldn't have been sleeping the _entire_ time, for I still feel a little tired."

"Well, you've been through a lot," she said, "It's understandable."

He nodded, his eyes averted from her gaze, "I suppose you're right."

She smiled with a blush. He was just like Glitch; being shy and all … Ambrose seemed even shyer. But he was still adorable. Her smile faded when she reminded herself that she shouldn't keep her hopes up … Glitch's other half was back and that other half knew her when she was a little girl. Well, Glitch had remembered her, barely, and still held a romantic relationship with her …. Ambrose seemed the more proper half and much more timid … he certainly seemed the type to freak out if he realized he had been in love with a princess. He just didn't seem the type to talk to girls, let alone have a relationship. Still, she was willing to try. Glitch was still in there. He knew she loved him.

If there was one thing they had in common, it was the fact they had trouble remembering. It was one way to break the ice. So she brought it up.

"You know, you're not alone," she said, and he glanced nervously up at her. Man his eyes were shifty. Did he always behave like this, or just in front of girls? "I've been having trouble remembering things. I mean I only returned to the O.Z. only … since about a year ago." She was shocked herself to realize it had only been just that, and not longer.

He shook his head stubbornly, biting his lip, "No … no, I never forget. This is bad …." He laughed nervously, "What good am I to the Queen if I can't remember anything. Nothing!" he suddenly realized he had gotten louder and quickly shut himself up, looking away. "Sorry," he apologized quietly.

"It's okay," she assured. He was much like Glitch then, and this warmed her heart, though she hated it when Glitch doubted the value of his own life.

They sat in silence for a while, and he suddenly broke it with a nervous laugh, "Would you look at me …" he said, plucking at his undershirt, "this is no state for me to be in while in the presence of royalty!" he exclaimed with a deep blush.

She laughed, "Are you kidding me? Look at what I'm wearing!" she motioned to her faded Rolling Stones t-shirt and worn jeans. He glanced and looked away quickly, trying to hide an amused grin.

"Trust me- you don't have to be … presentable around me. I'm not into that whole proper royal thing and I don't think I ever will be."

"Really? I think I was …"

This wasn't really working. She didn't know how to get through to him … before she could think, he spoke again.

"You know, it's strange … I keep having glimpses of memories that I don't think are mine …"

"Like what?" she asked earnestly.

He shook his head, "No, they're all too absurd."

"Try me."

He laughed nervously, "I hardly know you."

That was cold, but true, for she hardly knew Ambrose, or remembered him in the least. She looked to the floor, "I'm sorry … that was a little intrusive of me."

He nodded shortly. Wow … at least he was honest.

"You know it's funny …" he started again, "I remember you as a child … bits of memories anyway … but I feel as if I've known you longer."

She smiled lightly, looking shyly at her palms in her lap.

And then suddenly, his ghostly white hand, cold and clammy, gently touched hers. She looked up.

"Princess … I know I'm not allowed to know, but … where was I all this time?"

Her brows furrowed, "What do you mean you're not allowed to know?" she was shocked to hear this, "Did my mother tell you that?"

He avoided her stare, "No … well, yes, but she said it was for my own good. And she's right, your majesty. I must find the memories on my own." He answered seriously, and with this sentence he gained renewed strength, and met her eyes again, "If she went and told me everything, all at once … well, I think it would be too much, wouldn't it?"

Her sudden anger towards her mother had dissipated. "I guess you're right."

She caught glimpse of a light at the corner of her eye and looked down. Ambrose's hand had not left hers from before, and it was directly in her palm … exactly when she shifted it, she couldn't recall. That magical light was beaming brightly, and it wasn't long before Ambrose noticed it, and quickly took his hand away, his mouth opened in a surprised 'o'.

"How did that happen??" he asked, rather frightened.

"It's magic." She answered simply. She didn't want to go into detail. It would've been freaky to say 'Oh, that's just my love inside you calling to me, the other half of you that you forgot.'

"I know its magic," he scoffed. The tone in his voice was so snotty and know-it-all … she should've told him off but instead she cut a look at him.

"This only happens between families, friends …" he added with a blush "loved ones …" He shook his head, curls bouncing.

"But you did say you knew me when I was little," she reminded, "Did this happen _then_?"

He shook his head, "No, _never_. I mean," he regained himself, "We were friends and all, but that's all it ever was … wait a minute!" he shouted suddenly, making DG jump.

He pointed accusingly, just as Glitch had done in her bedroom the other night, "You … you … _died_. I was there, at your funeral!" he exclaimed with sudden realization, and then added, "Are you a ghost? Am I dead?" he began to look at his palms, probably to see if he could see through them or something, and he felt for a pulse on his neck and his wrist.

She laughed, "I am _not_ a ghost. I did die, but mom brought me back to life. She sent me away to be safe from Azkadellia."

"Oh …" he realized, trying to process all of this.

"Your highness?" the nurse called and she looked up. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Ambrose needs his rest."

"All right," she said with a nod, and the nurse left. DG went to stand and Ambrose suddenly grabbed her arm, "DG!"

Her eyes widened and she looked to him. _Glitch_?

He must've seen the shock in her eyes for he let go very quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant _Princess_ … that was rude of me- I don't know where that came from."

She knew where it came from. And she didn't mind it, "No, it's okay." She assured, "You can call me DG."

"No, that's lack of disrespect." He answered simply. He then looked hopefully up at her, "If it's not too much, your highness, could you … well, I don't know … visit me again sometime? I don't know how long I'll be here but …. Well, to be honest with you I remembered more things since you have arrived. Maybe you can help me return to normal …?"

DG sure hoped so … "Sure," she said with a nod and a smile, "I'll be back later, I promise."

She was unsure how to leave. Wave? Curtsey? That sounded silly. And then she remembered something her mom often did to people she knew, often people she didn't know. Cautiously, DG reached out, touching him gently on the shoulder, and leant over to give him a kiss on his forehead, careful to avoid the stitches. When she stood again, his face hard turned a bright red and he nodded to her with a shy smile, "Bye, then."

"Goodbye …"

* * *

**(A/N)-** Evil cliffhanger? I hope not. Gets better. I hope. This was truly the hardest and most confusing chapter to write for me, so I hope it came out clear ... sorry if your head spins a bit. It's the whole two-people-in-one thing I'm trying to figure out. Anyway ... reviews please:-) Next chapter will be up ASAP. 


	7. Give It Time

**-.-.- When She Says She Loves Me -.-.-****

* * *

(A/N)-** Sorry for how incredibly boring this chapter is! Bear with me- the next will be better:-) Thanks again to all my reviewers:-D

* * *

Chapter 7- Give It Time

* * *

DG sat in complete silence at lunch; her mind so full of thoughts that she was unaware of the people around her, let alone what was on her plate. Her stomach growled in hunger but she didn't feel like eating. She just felt so hollow inside … would Ambrose ever remember that he had been Glitch? That he had been in _love_ with her?

It hurt her that he didn't remember. Of course, Glitch did have many moments where he forgot, but a hint often got him back on track and he hardly forgot anything around her. And he promised he wouldn't forget her! But she promised not to forget him … how could she not forget him, when Ambrose now inhabited his brain?

She picked at the strange meat on her plate as she wondered what she could do. He had to remember somehow … well, he remembered her as a kid. But he spoke about her child self as if she was a whole other person. Understandable, since he wasn't around while she grew up. Maybe this would work to her advantage. Maybe Ambrose would love her …

Oh, who was she kidding? This was crazy! She loved Glitch and now that Glitch got his other half back, she had to love that half. She wasn't so sure she could do that, or if his other half would let her. Maybe she should just let it all go.

But she did love Ambrose as a child. Her mother had said she wanted to marry him. Of course, she was way too young. To have a crush that young was sort of silly … what if it wasn't for real and she just wanted to be older and have someone to love like everyone else around her. She did recall spending way too much time with adults in the castle as opposed to children. There were no children in the castle … at least none that she could ever remember. Maybe seeing others in love made her want the same thing too, all those years back …

Maybe it was all in her head. Her feelings for Glitch were probably just a hallucination brought upon her by the loneliness she felt, living in the castle she grew up in with the family she struggled to bond with. She longed to find a place in the world for her again … sure she had a family now, her real family … and she should feel like she belonged, but she only remembered so much about them … all those years spent in Kansas really took a toll on her. Sure she hadn't always felt at home in Kansas, but she had spent so much time away from her real family she felt she no longer knew them. She was alone in the world.

Glitch had given her purpose. He made her feel wanted, cheered her up when she was sad, and served as a rather comfortable pillow … no, she couldn't have imagined it. Her heart warmed and fluttered as she thought of him … she was always told that the feeling was associated with love. It was just a real shame that her realization of it came far too late. She had only spent a night with Glitch after telling him. Now she felt she really should've told him sooner …

Someone lightly nudged her in the ribs and she jumped out of her skin, making her drop her fork. Suddenly, her senses were awake to the atmosphere around her and she heard the chatter of many peoples' voices as they dined.

"Hey, you all right, kid?" Cain asked.

She nodded, glancing at him, "Yeah, I think so."

"How's Glitch?"

Her heart felt numb, "He's … well, he's alive, and he's Ambrose now," she explained briefly.

The Tin Man said nothing, and she went back to picking at her food with her fork.

"You know … the Queen said he'll remember eventually."

"I highly doubt it, Cain," she said seriously, swallowing hard.

"Just give it time, kid."

-.-.-.-.-

Ambrose was so confused.

He felt as if he'd been sleeping the entire time … he could recall his life up to the removal of his brain … and after that, it was a big blur …

But when the princess came into the room … memories came flowing back to him. Memories he was sure were not his. Memories that made him blush profusely.

He had constant blurred glimpses of himself and DG, dancing. Of course, this wasn't strange, but she was an adult in this memory. And his hair was really messed up. It could've been just something he dreamt up, but often his dreams were never clear. And he often only dreamt at night, not in the middle of the day. It was as if he had suddenly remembered something and it played in his head.

Something had to have happened after the surgery. For some reason, at the sight of the princess … sudden warmth was felt in his heart. He could only imagine that was what it was like to be in love … perhaps he only felt this way because she was so beautiful. But something deep down inside of him was telling him that it was something much more than that.

He sighed, snuggling deeper under the blankets, looking desperately to his coat by the door. It was a shame it got torn, but he didn't seem to mind it so much. Anything to be warmer … he wished he could get up to get it but he was told not to get out of bed. As much as he wanted it, he couldn't bring himself to ask one of the nurses to get it for him as he felt foolish to even want such a tarnished piece of clothing.

He rubbed his arms in an attempt to keep warm. He understood the hospital couldn't be too warm since heat helps create bacteria, but he couldn't stand it anymore. He wished he could return to his own bedroom back at his laboratory. It was quite cold there as well, but at least he had his heavy quilts to keep him warm. He'd give anything for them.

DG … why had he called her that? That was disrespectful to use her first name, yet it seemed like a natural thing to do. And what was that light about? He wasn't very good at magic but had read up on it over the years. He knew that the light he saw only happens when two people have a really strong connection. Sure they had been friends when she was younger, but he couldn't recall that ever happening. Could it be possible that she was in love with him? Oh, he wished they would tell him. It made his brain hurt to try to recall everything.

Perhaps he should invent something … like a brain sorter, or a memory storing device. He never remembered it hurting so much to know so much. He was in no state to create such a thing now- he felt it hard to hold a thought. He held thoughts, but he struggled to keep them, like a bird fluttering frantically to be free of his grasp. He didn't want to hold too hard or he'd hurt himself, but if he held too loose he'd lose it.

He heard someone approaching, and he quickly lay on his side, grasping tufts of his thin white blanket to his mouth. When he breathed in it he kept warm, and this discovery restrained his urge to ask for more blankets. He just felt so useless and pathetic lying there in that bed.

The footsteps approached him, and he shut his eyes. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder as that familiar voice asked, "Glitch?"

Glitch? Who was that? He opened his eyes, and saw the princess standing there, looking sad. Did she always look that way? He moved the blanket away from his face and asked curiously "Who's Glitch?"

"Sorry," she apologized quick, "I meant Ambrose. Did I wake you?"

"No," he said truthfully, sitting up with a slight flinch, "You came back …" he acknowledged.

She sat down on the chair beside him, "I said I would." She replied with a warm smile. He found himself blushing and looking away again. Glitch … for some reason that seemed like the right name to call him by … he didn't know why, but it somehow seemed right.

"You can call me Glitch if you want to." He offered shyly.

"Oh, no," she said, brushing it aside, "Glitch was … a friend of mine," she said with a nod, "You look a lot like him and you act a little like him so … I guess I just got you both confused."

Ambrose nodded, but couldn't help but wonder. She said 'was' … was this Glitch no longer her friend? … Did something happen to him? … Did he die? … He certainly didn't want to press on the subject lest he upset her, nor did he want to think too much about it because his brain hurt in protest.

DG folded her arms inside her jacket, "its cold down here … aren't you cold?"

Ambrose was, but shook his head stubbornly.

"I don't believe you," she retorted, "Your hands were like ice earlier."

"DG?" he asked. This time she didn't look over with a look of shock, but her eyes seemed brighter. Hopeful … that seemed like the right word.

Though she was royalty, something about her seemed rebellious. Maybe it was the casual clothing she wore, or the disregard for common formalities … he just knew she'd be up for what he had in mind.

"I … I want to see my laboratory. Maybe something there can help me to remember more … maybe I can find … _something_."

She shook her head solemnly, "No, I don't think …"

"Please, DG?" he asked insistently, "I need to remember."

She bit her lip. Did he really need to remember? He'd probably freak out if he knew he had fallen in love with her. Still … she felt sorry for him. It must hurt not to remember things. It hurt her that he didn't.

"Later," she promised, and added in an undertone, "I really don't think these nurses will let you leave."

"Yes, apparently I need my rest," he said with disgust, "I'm restless! I'm tired of being here."

"I would say I can't blame you but I've been spending my days lately cooped up in my room," she admitted with a grim smile.

He cocked his head, "Why? Have you been punished?"

She laughed, "No, I haven't … I'm just not feeling well lately."

"Sick?"

DG pondered on this, "In a way, yes." She admitted, "But don't worry, it's not contagious."

"Well I hope you get better," he said with a shy smile.

She nodded, "Thanks … same to you."

"Oh I'm better," he assured, "Or at least I think I am. I'm not so sure about anything anymore."

"Neither am I," DG found herself answering.

Ambrose looked nervously about as he played with the hem of his blanket, and finally thought of something to ask- it was worth the shot, "DG, could you please tell me … where I was?" he asked, "I feel as if I wasn't sleeping. Like I was up and about, but I can't remember any of it."

"Aren't you supposed to remember on your own?" she asked playfully, though she wanted so much to just tell him.

"I know, it's just … I keep …" his eyes glanced at her as he pulled his chin to his neck, looking shyly away, "I keep having these memories that I'm sure aren't mine."

"Memories?" she asked, almost excitedly, "What kind?"

"I … can't remember much," he said admittedly, "Just me and you dancing …" he accidentally blurted out before he could stop himself, and then added quickly, "But we danced a lot when you were little."

"Oh …" she said, and bit her lip, "I'd tell you … Ambrose, but …" she sighed, "It will only sound completely crazy. Maybe we should wait a bit until you have more memories."

Ambrose nodded slowly, and his heart sank. It killed him to not know things, and he really just wanted to be told. But maybe it really was for the best …

He was awoken from his thoughts by a warm kiss on the forehead, and his heart fluttered. DG's blue eyes locked on his brown ones. "I'll be back for you later, okay?"

He nodded with a shy smile, and she left once again.

* * *

**(A/N)-** See what I mean? Boring:-P I'm so so sorry. The next will be much more interesting- I promise. Please review:-) 


	8. Too Much Thinking

**-.-.- When She Says She Loves Me -.-.-

* * *

(A/N)-** This was much more fun to write. :-D Hope you all enjoy! And many thanks to everyone who's reviewed:-) You've truly kept this story going, not me. ;-)

* * *

Chapter 8- Too Much Thinking

* * *

Ambrose must've drifted off to sleep for he was awoken by a hand brushing against his cheek. It felt so familiar … DG? He opened his eyes and she came into focus, smiling as she knelt beside his bed, "Hey …" she greeted softly.

He blushed profusely at their closeness.

It looked like she was blushing a little too, "Did you still want to see your laboratory?" She hadn't wanted him to see it, given the state it was in. But since she went with him there when he was just Glitch, perhaps it would spur some memories.

"I don't know …" he replied quietly.

She sighed, "There you go, second-guessing yourself again."

Ambrose blinked. He remembered her saying that before, but when? He struggled to remember if it had been since he had awoken from the surgery …

She took both his hands, and the white light glowed brightly in the darkness.

"DG, I don't think I can!" he hissed, and added, "_walk_, I mean!"

"Don't worry," she assured calmly, locking eyes with his, "I'll catch you if you fall. I'm stronger than I look."

He blushed as he slowly and carefully swung his legs over to the side of the bed. They felt so heavy after not using them for a while. He cautiously touched his toes to the floor, and quickly complained that it was too cold. DG helped him to get on his socks and shoes, and grabbed his hands once again. Ambrose noted that they felt so right … like they fit perfectly in hers … oh who was he kidding?? Yes she was beautiful, and yes he felt strong feelings for her … but he only just met her after all those years!

He put most of his strength into helping himself up because he wasn't sure exactly how strong DG was. But once he got to his feet, he fell forward and found DG had wrapped her arms securely around his chest. He blushed at this close contact. Once she steadied him, she carefully pulled away and looked up with a smile, "That was a close one," she whispered.

'_I'll say!_' he thought as he felt heat rise to his cheeks again.

"Come on," she kept one arm wrapped behind his back, forcing him to keep his arm around her shoulders. He didn't mind it- in fact he found he rather enjoyed it … quickly he shook those thoughts from his mind and focused on not putting much of his weight onto DG as they made their way as silently as possible, out the doors and into the hallway.

No one was around, not a nurse, a doctor … not a soul. Ambrose would've felt suddenly alone if it weren't for DG beside him. It was just so dark and eerie here in the basement. He wondered why he ever kept his laboratory down here. And he suddenly remembered that DG wouldn't know where to go if he didn't tell her right away.

"My lab is-" he began a little too loudly.

"_Shh_!!" she hissed, "I know where it is."

Oh. He wondered how she did. Maybe it had something to do with wherever he might have been between the removal of his brain and the return of it.

Well of course she knows the way- he forgot it once didn't he? When was that anyway …?

_DG's hand tightly in his, he pulled her along through the maze of hallways in the dark and cold basement. He went one way, stopped, shook his head with a groan, and went the other way._

_"Glitch …" she pleaded, her hand tightening over his. Why had he called her Glitch? This was him, Ambrose! He was sure of it. He looked just the same but he was wearing that tattered jacket he had seen hanging in his hospital bedroom … he suddenly wished he had remembered to grab that on the way out … anyway, the only other difference was that his hair was matted and disheveled. In the memory, he reached up with his free hand and scratched it as if in hopes of remembering something._

_"Glitch, why don't I just …"_

_"No," he whined, his clasp on her hand tightening a bit, "Don't tell me, I'll remember …"_

_She sighed, and let him continue as he tried to figure out which way to turn. Eventually, he gave up and stopped with a heavy sigh, his sad brown eyes glassy as he looked to DG, "I'm sorry _…..._ I guess I'm nothing without the other half of my brain."_

What?? He felt his legs give way, and a scream of fright erupted from beside him, "Glitch!!"

…

…

"Ambrose?"

His eyes fluttered open as he felt a light patting on his cheek. He was lying on his back on the floor, and DG was leaning over him, her bright blue eyes exploring his as if looking for an answer. Her eyes were glassy and red, as if she were crying just before. She smiled gratefully as he looked up at her, "DG? What happened?"

"You just fainted out of nowhere," she explained shakily, "I was so worried …" she gulped, and shook her head slightly, "We should head back- I shouldn't have brought you out of your room, something could've happened."

"No!" he cried abruptly, struggling to sit up but his arms slid on the tile. He didn't give up until he was sitting upright, with a little assistance from DG.

"We're nearly there," he said, shakily proceeding to get to his feet. She got a firm grip on his arm and pulled him upright.

"You are stubborn, aren't you?"

"I need to remember," He said, "I have to try."

She looked at him awhile, unsure, but she nodded eventually, and led him down the hallway that led to his laboratory.

He wanted to tell DG about the memory he just experienced, but he was afraid she would either think he were crazy or bring him back to the hospital bed, thinking that one memory was too much for him to handle tonight.

But … didn't DG call him Glitch? On accident, he remembered the first time … and she explained that it was because he looked like Glitch and reminded her of him. Did she lie to him? She did say that he would think she was crazy if she described what happened between the two points of which he could remember … but after that memory, he was willing to believe anything. She called him Glitch in it, and she called him that afterwards when he fainted. Could it be possible that he _was_ Glitch? Perhaps he had forgotten his name after the removal of his brain … There was no other logical explanation for it. It sounded crazy but something deep down inside him had clicked. It had to be right! It would explain somewhat all the familiarity he felt when he looked at DG. He didn't know how he fell in love with her, but somewhere along the line he had to have, or he wouldn't have that feeling in his heart.

His head hurt in protest, and he figured he shouldn't think about it anymore. He only hoped he would remember all of what he just figured out so that he could tell DG sooner or later. He looked over at her as they walked. Were all of his guesses true? Why was she so hushed about it? Was it because of him? Maybe she was in love with Glitch, and, upon meeting him and realizing he was nothing like his former self …

His brain stopped there … far too much thinking for tonight. He felt himself shaking, whether it was from the cold or all this thinking, something inside him told him he should stop. Perhaps it was only his conscience.

"We're here." She announced. He had been looking at her for far too long, he realized, to notice that they were standing at the double doors that led to his lab. The padlock was on the door, hanging feebly by the broken loop on one of the handles.

He looked to DG, who looked skeptically back up at him, "Are you sure you want to?" she asked.

"We've gotten this far," he answered quietly, and slowly released himself from DG's arms, reluctantly. He faced the doors, and reached for the handle and pushed it open, having the sudden feeling that he didn't want to see what was behind the doors.

And he shouldn't have.

It was completely in ruins. Shards of glass littered the floor and table where he conducted his experiments. Over at his corner desk and bookshelf, papers were scattered about, crumpled and torn. Often this would be the mess anyone would see at his desk, but he knew right off the bat that he did not cause it.

"_Looks like someone had a party!" _a voice rang out in his head. _His_ voice. Had he said that? Well, if he had, it seemed to be a pretty drunken violent party with a hell of a lot of drunken violent dancing.

Books had been plucked from the shelves and tossed to the floor. His blueprints were either torn from the wall or remained hung there and shredded to pieces. It was obvious the room had been searched for something, _anything_ that may be valuable. But he had been smart- he had destroyed the blueprints to the sun seeder.

That was it! Azkadellia! She had done this! She must've, right before she took him to get half of his brain removed!

DG's hand was felt on his shoulder, and she squeezed him lightly, in an effort to comfort him, "I'm sorry Ambrose."

He realized his vision got blurred a bit, and blinked. Tears fell. That was funny because he hadn't realized he was on the verge of tears. Perhaps the sight of his damaged lab hit him harder than he thought it would.

He nodded, biting his lip to hold back tears as he patted DG's hand lightly. She drifted from him and wandered to the right side of the room, being careful not to step on too many glass shards. They proved hard to avoid and they snapped and cracked under her feet.

DG came across a cabinet that used to have glass doors but they were smashed open, and pieces of metal were inside of it. She noticed that several pieces resembled the limbs of animals, and were painted on. She carefully picked out what appeared to be in the shape of a hind leg of a rabbit.

_"Happy birthday, Princess." Ambrose said, placing a tin wind-up grey rabbit in her palms. 9-year old DG gasped in surprise._

_"Oh Ambrose! It's adorable!"_

_"It hops around," he explained with a smile, "Go on, wind it up," he instructed._

_She fell to her knees and placed the toy on the floor. Ambrose kneeled beside her. She wound it, and sure enough, it hopped around on the ground just as a real rabbit would. She smiled happily, "It's wonderful!" she exclaimed._

_It hopped along in small circles away from the two. She looked up to Ambrose with a huge grin on her face, "Thank you so much!" she jumped into his arms, taking him by surprise and nearly knocking him down as she hugged him tightly._

_"You're quite welcome, Princess," he said with a laugh._

She stared at the leg of the rabbit, and her blue eyes quickly searched around to see if she could find its' remains. She looked about on the floor, but nothing was left that resembled its other body parts, except for some scattered springs and gears.

"Ambrose?" she called as she looked about, "Do you remember this?"

No answer. She looked up, and he had gone.

"Ambrose?" she called again, a little louder. She looked to the doorway at the opposite end of the lab, and it was left open a little. Curiously, she headed over there, brushing glass shards aside to avoid stepping on them anymore.

She pushed the door open, and came upon Ambrose's bedroom. It too was in shambles, as far as his dresser and closet went. Azkadellia must've been really desperate to find information about the sun seeder, maybe something more powerful as well.

His bed was pretty much left alone except that the bed looked unmade as if it were either recently slept in, but possibly it was just searched for things. It was a grand four poster bed with a canopy, and right in the middle of it laid Ambrose, fast asleep.

She strode over to the bedside and reached over to nudge him, "Ambrose?" she called, but to no avail. This man really did fall asleep way too quickly, and he fell into a rather deep sleep too. He looked so comfortable there, wrapped in his heavy quilt up to his chin with what appeared to be a small smile upon his lips.

She wanted to sleep too as she was rather tired, but she was afraid that this was taking one step too far. She might frighten him … but, maybe at the same time, she'd awaken his memories. With a deep breath, she carefully and slowly crawled across the bed to his side, and slipped under the quilt. Her eyes never left his closed ones, lest he awake.

It was incredibly warm under the quilt, and she really couldn't blame him for falling asleep. It was such a sudden pleasant change from the cold atmosphere of the basement, and she felt relaxed and sleepy. She snuggled up to Ambrose's side, her hand resting over his heart.

He had to still be Glitch, just with a few new … characteristics. She could feel it. At first, she felt hopeless and was sure that this Ambrose was a complete stranger to her, but the more time she spent with him she could tell that this was Glitch. He'd just forgotten … well, _them_- their relationship. He promised he wouldn't … maybe he would, eventually.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, deciding to save her thoughts for the next day.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Didja like it? I hope so. A bit fluffy but oh wells. May get fluffier in the next chapter, so if you don't like that I'm really sorry. Please review:-) 


	9. Caught

**-.-.- When She Says She Loves Me -.-.-****

* * *

(A/N)-** Almost done! I think ... that'll be the hard part- ending it. I'm sure it'll come to me when the time comes. I'm sorry for how long it's been taking - my novel has been fighting my brain for extra space and I personally think it has become rather jealous of this thing. But oh well. It shall have to wait. ;-) Thanks again to all of my reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 9- Caught

* * *

Sunlight beamed through the short window near the ceiling.

Ambrose stirred, pulling the comfy thing next to him closer as he tried to hold on to sleep. When the comfy thing shifted a bit, his eyes shot open. He looked down to see DG curled up against him. Her head was tucked into the crook of his neck. He could feel her warm breath on his skin. Smiling, he carefully reached up and brushed her bangs from her eyes. She smiled lightly, pulling closer against him. Her position was so familiar … this must've happened before …

Wait! Princess in bed! With _him_?!! Bad! _Very_ bad!!

He jumped at the sudden realization, but she was clung to him so snugly that it didn't change much. Quickly, he began to awkwardly pat her on the arm, "_DG_!" he hissed, wanting to wake her up but afraid to scare her out of her deep sleep, "Princess! Wake up! Please _wake up_!" he pleaded worriedly.

She only clung tighter to him, increasing his panic.

A loud bark echoed throughout his lab, and Ambrose froze in terror. The sound of dog nails clicked on the stone floor. He looked up to see Tutor in his dog form at the door. He wagged his tail at the sight of him, but he must've saw DG too for his tail quickly ceased to wag. He barked sharply, and darted away.

Now Ambrose was really in a panic. He squirmed violently out of DG's grasp, and she woke up, asking him groggily, "What's the matter?"

"Tutor saw us! You didn't lock the door! Now we're in trouble!" he cried, shrugging away from her and slipping out of bed, stumbling as he stood upright, "Oh, I'm in trouble, big trouble, _lotta trouble_!" he panicked. This episode also seemed familiar.

DG didn't have time to calm him down for at the next moment, Queen Lavender Eyes had entered the room, "Oh, Ambrose, thank Ozma you're all right!" she exclaimed, embracing the man as if he were a son to her. He just stood frozen on the spot, for once not because of the cold but because of fear.

It wasn't long until when she released him that she saw DG sitting in bed, looking a little worried rather than scared.

"DG?!" she asked, shocked, and then shook her head with a sigh, "I warned you that he needs his rest! Gods forbid something happened to him …" she drifted off, and watched DG with cold eyes. She trusted her daughter and could only hope nothing happened last night, especially since Ambrose had lost all the memories he had of when he was Glitch … she shook her head again, and took Ambrose gently by the hand, "Come, my friend, you'll need to return to the infirmary …" she glanced at DG as her daughter got up from the bed, and said sharply, "And I shall like a word with you later, young lady!"

This was the first time DG's mother ever showed anger towards her, and without a doubt she was shocked. But she quickly reminded herself that she had nothing to hide- it was Ambrose's idea to go to his lab, she shouldn't have let him, but she did, and she loved him but all they ever did was _sleep_ together, nothing more.

….

….

DG stayed behind in Ambrose's bedroom as Ambrose was led back to the infirmary by Queen Lavender Eyes. She didn't speak to him as they walked, so naturally, in his nervousness, words flowed from his lips, all in one breath.

"I'm sorry your majesty, it was my fault, I wanted to visit my laboratory, I know I shouldn't have but I did, it was my own fault not DG's, nothing happened, I _swear_! I accidentally fell asleep and she must've done the same, nothing happened, please don't be angry with me! I'm _sorry_, your majesty, I'm so sor-"

"Ambrose!" she shouted, stopping in her steps to look him in the eyes. His immediately fell to the floor as he took in deep breaths, shaking from head to toe. Her eyes softened at the sight of him in complete terror, and she sighed, "I believe you."

He looked shockingly back into her eyes in disbelief, "You do?"

She looked down, nodding, and looked back up at him, "It's Glitch I'm worried about …" she said quietly, and continued to lead him to the infirmary.

There it was! This Glitch again! Without a doubt, he had discovered that this simply had to be who he was before the surgery. But he couldn't be too sure. They said he needed rest with his brain and perhaps he just wasn't thinking straight, and it wouldn't be wise to try and pry any information from the Queen. He'd have to speak to DG again, somehow … if he was still allowed to even do that. It pained his heart at the thought of never being able to see her again.

He made sure to grab his jacket before he went to his bed, and the Queen watched him in amusement, "You're not actually going to wear that thing, are you? I can send for someone to make one just like it if you wish …"

He shook his head shortly as he pulled it onto his shoulders, "No, I … like it." He looked somewhat confused at his answer.

She smiled, and shook her head again, "Well, I know you wouldn't possibly want to don that particular piece of clothing at the upcoming ball, if you're well enough to attend it that is."

"Yeah …" he said with a blush. He did remember wearing it in that memory, with DG, dancing … DG didn't seem to mind it … why should he?

"I'm sorry you have to stay here Ambrose," the Queen apologized, "I just wanted to be absolutely sure you were well before you were up and about again."

He nodded in understanding, "Will I still be able to talk to DG?"

She laughed, "Ambrose, you must be mad! Of course you can talk to her- you can see her as well if you wish," she added with a smile, "What makes you think otherwise?"

He gulped, "Well …." His eyes widened a bit, "After … you know … you saw us in … _bed_ this morning …" he blushed.

"I'm going to speak to her about that," she assured.

Ambrose nodded, looking away shyly. She touched his hand gently, "It's all right if you love her, Ambrose."

His eyes widened, and he looked up at her, speechless and shocked as his face turned hotter and redder than ever before. She smiled, and headed out of the room with an "I'll see you tomorrow, Ambrose."

How did she know?? She really doesn't miss a thing! But could that actually be what he felt for DG? _Love_? He'd never been in love before and he assumed his feelings for her must be love … but how would he ever know? He'd never experienced it!

He sighed in despair. He desperately needed to talk to DG. That would sort his feelings out. Maybe she held the answers to all his questions, for he certainly couldn't remember. To try had made his head hurt.

He should've 'gotten his rest', but instead he found himself lying on his side, staring blankly into space as he thought of DG.

…..

…..

"DG, what were you thinking?" Queen Lavender Eyes asked as she strode over to Ambrose's bed.

DG threw her hands up, "I dunno, mom! I _thought_ I was helping him to remember."

"You must give it time!" the Queen reminded.

"I am, believe me," she insisted, "You don't know how hard it is mom, to spend a lot of time with a man who can't remember how much he … how much …" she bit her lip, forcing her tears away with a scowl, as she finished quietly "How much he loves me …"

"So you do love him?" she asked as she sat beside her on the bed.

DG nodded slowly, and added angrily, "And I don't care what you, or anyone else thinks. All that matters is what he thinks. I'm scared to tell him, mom. I'm scared he won't remember. He hasn't remembered yet! He _promised_ me that he would remember!" uncontrollable tears rolled down her cheeks, and her mother took her in her embrace, rocking her gently as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's all right, DG …" she assured gently, "He will remember. I can feel it, darling," she said, pulling away with a smile, "He was so nervous that you would be in trouble … only someone who cared deeply would be as nervous, I think."

"He's only nervous because he's afraid he'll lose his job," she explained with a sniffle, looking away.

"It's more than that, my dear," she insisted, taking hold of her daughter's hands, "Just give it a little more time. He'll come around."

DG nodded, but she didn't believe her. It seemed so hopeless at this point.

Lavender Eyes kissed DG atop her forehead, "Come on, my dear. Let's go to breakfast."

DG reluctantly went and ate, and later returned to rest in Ambrose's bed. Not only because the blankets were so darn comfortable, but she could smell the faint smell of soil and dried leaves. She smiled as she dug her face into his pillow. Sure he didn't act much like Glitch, but he still smelled like him. It relaxed and comforted her, and sure enough, she fell asleep again.

Of course, her lack of eating caused Cain to fetch her around lunchtime, and dinnertime as well. Each time, she'd automatically return to his bedroom and savor his scent. She wanted to go and talk to him, but something held her back. Perhaps it was time for him to come for her, if he truly needed her.

….

….

Ambrose waited all day in that hospital bed, hoping that DG would come and visit him again. He began to worry that perhaps she thought he was frightened of her and wanted to keep her distance. Surely this wouldn't stop her from at least visiting him … would it?

Lucky for him, the nurses noticed that he was doing better so they were around less often than usual. He was able to creep out of bed after dinnertime, after he'd eaten the chicken that one of the nurses had bought him.

He guessed that DG would be in her bedroom, and he found himself remembering exactly where it was though he had never been there before, not even when she was a child. The door had been left slightly ajar. He knew for certain it was DG's bedroom for he spotted a familiar leather jacket, one he had not seen her wear but something in him told him it was hers, and he agreed.

DG was not in there, and she certainly couldn't be in the dining room for dinner had ended and everyone had returned to their quarters for the night. He wondered where she could be … and then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

His bedroom! Of course! She had to be there. There was no other place!

He ran giddily down the steps, trying his best to keep quiet despite this unexplainable burst of excitement that flooded his stomach. Lucky for him it didn't matter if he made noise, for there was no one in sight. Once he was in the basement, he dashed off for his laboratory. He had to slow down after sliding on several shards of glass and nearly falling.

He pushed open the bedroom door, and there she was. His heart fluttered at the sight of her.

She looked like an angel, her snow-white skin glowing in the moonlight that shone onto her. She was snuggled up cuddly in the center of his bed, her hands hugging one of his pillows tight. It wasn't long until he realized it was the same one he had been using, and he blushed.

She must not have been sleeping, for her eyes opened, and she looked down the bed at him, "_Gli_—Ambrose?" she asked, sitting up.

He shyly walked over to the bedside, and found himself falling to his knees, his arms folded on the bed. A shiver ran up his spine at the familiarity of this action. He tried to shrug it off but she must've seen him shake for she concernedly asked, "What's wrong?"

His chocolate brown eyes met her intense bright blues as she leaned over, hands over his. Immediately, a white light glowed from the touch. He regarded it with a gulp, and looked back up at her, taking a deep shaky breath, "DG, we need to talk …"

* * *

**(A/N)-** Now, that was an evil cliffhanger. But don't worry. I just didn't want to relay an entire conversation, since that'll take too long and be incredibly confusing and boring, so I'll try to sum it up. Much more fluff to come! xD Please review; I'll have the next one up ASAP! ;-) 


	10. This Is How You Remind Me

**-.-.- When She Says She Loves Me -.-.-

* * *

(A/N)-** Wee! I did it! 6 pages too! This should be the end ... mehh, see my message at the bottom.Title of chapter inspired by the song by Nickelback (duh) because I made another music video to that to. Sorry I can't get either of them up as of yet- check Youtube within the next month or so. ;-) Thank you all for your kind reviews- it would not have made it this far without them. ;-)

* * *

Chapter 10- This Is How You Remind Me

* * *

They talked for hours … rather, it was mostly Ambrose talked for what felt like hours. He explained his memory of himself losing his way whilst looking for his lab, and how DG had called him Glitch … he told her about his guesses that he was in fact Glitch at one point, but most of his memories of being Glitch had gone … he told her about feeling familiar about many things, like her being curled up against him, and seeing his lab in shambles. It all poured out of him, one after the other. 

"I even have this strange feeling that I can't understand …" he added quietly. They were now lying horizontally across the bed, next to one another. DG's fingertips brushed his and he gratefully took her hand in his.

"What is it?" she asked.

He blushed, "Well … I'm not sure … but I-I think …. I think I may … b-be in …" he stuttered, and took a deep breath, and said it all in one shot, "I think I may be in love with you." He blushed at his own words and flinched, looking fearfully over at her as to what her reaction may be. She just watched him with worrying eyes.

"It's silly though. I can't be in love with you- I practically just met you!" he exclaimed, his eyes looking up to the canopy above.

"You were Glitch," she said, nodding. He looked at her, eyes wide, "Really?" he asked incredulously. She nodded. "So one of my synapses did fire right for once …" he said with a small smirk.

She smiled lovingly, but her smile soon faded, "Are you sure you can't remember anything else?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head in dismay, "No … I'm sorry," he apologized quietly, looking over at her. She watched him in hesitation, and slowly, she edged closer to him. He held his breath as she got uncomfortably close, and before he knew it, her lips brushed his gently, sending a rush of warmth to the pit of his stomach, and his heart felt jittery and excited at the touch.

She carefully slid herself closer to him, resting her chest against his as she kissed him. He was in such shock that he didn't kiss back, though his eyes were closed as he savored this moment. She reached up and ran her slender fingers through his silky curls, and a pleasant thrill ran down his spine. It was so familiar, and he found himself kissing her back as if he did this before … he was sure he never kissed someone before but it just felt so natural and familiar …

But then that opposing voice rang out in his mind, and he couldn't help but obey it.

Kissing! Princess! _Bad_!!

He broke free of the kiss with a sudden jolt and stared surprised at her. She looked hurt, and she bit her lip with a blush, "I'm so sorry- I shouldn't have done that …"

He shook his head in worry, "N-no, it's all right …" he whispered, and he found himself reaching up to stroke her hair, "This feels so familiar …" he mused.

"Can you remember what you promised me?" she asked suddenly, hope in her blue eyes as they locked with his.

His mind was blank, "W-_what_?" he asked nervously.

She shook her head, "It's all right. You'll remember someday."

She rolled off his chest and slid off the bed. He sat upright quickly, fear in his voice, "Where are you going?" he asked frantically.

She glanced back at him with a surprised laugh, "I'm locking the door, silly." She explained as she shut it and locked it, "I don't need you flipping out in the morning and screaming to me about _not_ locking it."

She strode back to the bed and hopped onto it, patting the space next to her, "Come on, you must be tired."

He turned and scooted beside her, surprised at him self for obeying without question, but he quickly disregarded it. After all, she loved him, he loved her, and her mom didn't seem to have a problem with it … besides, they weren't doing anything except _sleeping_.

When he finally got his body under the blanket, she instantly curled up against him, head tucked securely in the crook of his neck once again. She sighed deeply, burying her nose against his skin. She managed to get underneath his jacket and inside coat, so his striped undershirt was the only thing separating her from him. He was suddenly relaxed, and he returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her and holding her gently.

He felt as if this happened before, again. The sudden realization of this made him pry into his mind and search desperately for the memory, but to no avail. Obviously the memories did not want to be remembered, for he was sure he was trying his absolute best.

It hurt him so much to have forgotten what probably would've been lovely memories of him and DG, happy together that he felt like crying. But he reminded himself not to do so lest he awake DG and he really was beginning to seem like quite the attention seeker as of late. He took a deep breath and held DG closer, his thumb stroking her own gently as he rested his hand upon hers.

And so he drifted off to sleep again, and dreamed.

"_I won't forget you." _

"Yes you will, Glitch."  
_  
"No, I __won't__!" he insisted, "You're the one person I cannot forget about even if I tried and I __won't__ let myself forget!" _

"You can't be sure of that, Glitch …" she answered sadly.

"I am," he nodded, "Trust me- I won't forget you or our love …"

…

"She said she _loved__ me loved me," Glitch said, "Well, I told her first and she felt the same so--" he yelped as was suddenly thrown up against the wall. _

"Are you _crazy__?" this strange man in a cowboy hat spat, "Couldn't you have waited until __after__ the surgery?? If the Ambrose part of you doesn't love her, if you don't--" he cut himself off and looked down briefly, his eyes hidden by his hat. He looked back up with new anger in his eyes, "If you break her heart Glitch, I __swear__ …" _

…

"_What were you running from, anyway?" _

"Life."

"Oh," he said quietly, and laughed lightly, "I thought it was from me,"

"You couldn't scare a crow …"

He was silent for a while, and finally he answered with, "Too bad; that might've been the only job I'd qualify for in the state I'm in …"

"_Glitch__!" she whined in annoyance, smacking him lightly on the breast before pushing herself off the ground, hands on either sides of his face. Her hair fell over around cheeks, tickling them. She pouted at him with those sad blue eyes. _

"Don't say things like that anymore, okay?"

He watched her face with a blank indifferent stare. She stared him down for a while before he quietly answered, "All right."  
  
… 

Ambrose awoke with a start. When did all of that happen? It seemed like only yesterday … so … this must mean DG did love him … Glitch, anyway. He had to be Glitch! It was so hard to explain, but he suddenly remembered going by that name when he ... when he was … _glitching_! That was it! Obviously … yeah, he could remember that at one point in his life he had forgotten his name. He remembered having a panic attack over it. He had tried so hard over and over to remember the name his parents had given him at birth, the same name he went by for most of his life … when he failed to remember it, he realized he'd accidentally repeat something he'd say to himself as he tried to think of his name. He said to himself, he had wished he would just stop glitching. And that was it. Glitch! He remembered that easier than his original name so he decided just to call himself just that.

Well, at least it was one memory down. Something else stuck out in his brain. That thing the cowboy hat man said to him in his memory. He said that the Ambrose part of him might not love DG … well that was preposterous! Of course he loved her … he just didn't tell her. Hmm. Maybe _that_ accounts for breaking her heart. Sure he let her kiss him but he didn't say those exact words- _I love you_.

He suddenly realized he was shaking from all of these sudden realizations. Quickly he tried to calm himself down, reminding himself that he might wake DG. He pressed his cheek to her forehead tight, reaching a hand up to stroke her hair. He'd been a bad person. He'd forgotten her. He'd forgotten _them_.

"I won't forget," he promised in a whisper, to DG as well as himself, and the Glitch he was, "I'll remember."

….  
….

DG awoke the next morning to find that Glitch … Ambrose was no longer there. Immediately, she panicked. He couldn't have gone far, could he?

Quickly she grabbed up her boots and shoved them onto her feet, and hurried out of the bedroom, and into the lab. No Glitch.

"Glitch?" she called, and shut her eyes, reminding herself with a groan, "Ambrose??" she shouted, louder.

No response. She headed out into the hallway and went for the infirmary wing.

"Is Ambrose here?" she asked a nurse who was passing by.

"No, I thought he was with you …" the nurse said.

DG groaned angrily, and bolted up the stairs. Where could he have gone? Had she said something bad? Was it the kiss? Maybe she had gone too far. After all, he wasn't all Glitch anymore, he was part Ambrose. Maybe the Ambrose part of him saw the logic in the kiss and didn't think it was proper. He had probably fled in fear. Though she thought they were well over that by now …

"Ambrose?" she called as she strode down to her bedroom. Surely he couldn't be there- did he even remember where it was? He wasn't there. Panic began to rise to her throat and she felt she'd be choked by it. Her steps quickened as she headed for the main stairwell.

"_Ambrose??_" she shouted, and her voice echoed down the entrance hall below. No answer. Could he have gone outside? Oh why did she have to think that? The thought sent fear into her heart. She ran down the steps and down towards the main entrance, hoping that her worst fears weren't true …

"DG?" a small voice asked. She stopped dead in her tracks, and looked towards the voice. Ambrose stood there, hiding behind a pillar. A wave of relief flowed through her, but it had instantly turned to anger.

"Why didn't you _answer_?" she asked hysterically, striding over to him, surprising him with a hard punch on the arm, "I was looking _everywhere_ for you! What were you _thinking_??! I thought something _bad_ happened to you!"

She found herself crying as she shouted at him, and Ambrose's eyes widened at the sight of it, and he daringly wrapped his arms around her. She wanted to punch him again but she found herself succumbing to his embrace. She felt such a strange mixture of emotions that she never thought she'd feel all at once- fear, anger, and love.

He held her tight, rocking her gently side to side, and his slender fingers rubbing her back, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you …" he said softly. "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry …"

She stopped in the midst of her crying, her blue eyes wide with wonder. She looked up at him in his arms curiously. She choked on a sob as she said with a smile, "You're glitching again."

"Oh, am I?" he asked, "I'm sorry …" he said sadly, looking ashamed. And then it hit him, "Wait, I glitched?!" he asked incredulously, "Does this mean I'm Glitch again?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know- you've got me so confused lately," she answered with a laugh, hugging him tight, burying her head against his neck.

He held her for a while, rocking her side to side, as if they were dancing … _dancing_ … "Hey, there's something I wanted to tell you," he said.

"What is it?" she asked into his shirt collar.

He paused for a long moment, and she looked up at him. He shook his head, curls bouncing slightly, "I forgot it again." He replied solemnly. "It was there last night, I thought it up, I remembered it but now …" he sighed in frustration, "Seems I'm just getting worse."

"No, you're not- if anything you're getting better Glitch …" she froze, and remembered, "Ambrose I mean. Sorry about that."

"N-no, you can call me Glitch if you'd like to!" he exclaimed happily, "I mean, I glitched didn't I?" he asked with a small laugh.

She smiled, "Yes, you did," she agreed, and pulled away from him, "Do you remember how to dance?"

"_Do I_!" he exclaimed, briefly excited, and then his face fell, "Do I?" he asked, looking up, trying to concentrate. He looked back to DG with a solemn shake of his head, "Nope."

"Of course you do!" she insisted, taking his hand and pulling him away from the pillar. "Let's see now," she pondered, taking both his hands and giving him a light shake, "First, where do _these_ go?" she asked.

He stared down at them, brows furrowing, and he released her hands and raised his in the air. He went to put one hand on her hip and the other hand in hers, but instead, in his confusion, he put both hands on her shoulders. She laughed lightly, "Close enough."

She took his hands up and placed them on their right places, causing him to blush.  
"Now," she said, looking up into his eyes hopefully, "What next?"

She gave him a while to let him think, and sure enough, he eventually began to move, guiding her along the floor. He stumbled a bit but eventually he unknowingly uncovered his rhythm as he glided gracefully along the dance floor. He was just as nimble as he was before the surgery, when she had coaxed him into dancing with him.

"You're doing it!" she exclaimed excitedly, squeezing his arm gently.

"I am? I- whoa!!"

He skidded along the floor suddenly, tripping into her. She laughed happily as she helped him regain his balance. "You were dancing!"

"I was?" he asked, cocking his head. His arms were wrapped around her midsection now, and she carefully removed them as she said, "You _were_. Here, let's try again."

Without her instruction, he immediately took one hand in his and put the other hand on her hip. He blushed again at this, and she giggled. He stood there, eyes squeezed shut, and after a second or two, he looked down at her, "Now what?"

She gave him a look of disbelief, and led him into it. Eventually, he led her, and they were dancing once again. The room was spinning but she didn't get dizzy; all she saw was Glitch. They danced for what seemed like a long time, and eventually ended the same as before, with Glitch holding her off the ground with one hand that supported her waist.

She looked up into his eyes, and he looked back with a smile. And suddenly, his smile began to fade as he looked at her, as if he was suddenly remembering something.

"Deej?" he asked. Her blue eyes went wide. She hadn't heard him call her by that nickname in so long. And obviously he hadn't heard himself say that in so long and was surprised by it, for he almost dropped her.

"Glitch!" she squeaked, grabbing onto him and they wound up falling onto the floor below. She wasn't far from the floor so it didn't hurt her much but Glitch had stumbled with a series of multiple "Owie, owie, owie …"s

She quickly pulled herself up to her knees, "Are you all right?" she asked. He was rubbing his head, his eyes squinting in pain. "Let me see …" He continued to say "Owie" She gently removed his hand from his skull, and checked for any damage. The stitches hadn't come undone, thankfully.

"You're fine," she assured, kissing him atop his stitches. She sat back on her knees, stroking his hair. He still wouldn't stop saying "Owie", and not only was it worrying her, it was no longer cute and was getting rather annoying.

"Glitch!" she warned, "Stop it." He still continued.

"I'll slap you," she threatened, holding up a hand, and he stopped suddenly, scrambling backward in fear.

She couldn't help but laugh a little, "Are you all right?" she asked.

He nodded with a gulp, "Ye-_ah_ …. I am," he said with a surprisingly relaxed breath.

He sat up, and she caressed his shoulder lovingly, watching him, wondering if he truly was all right … if he ever would truly be all right.

He glanced around as he regained himself, and looked over at DG as if he suddenly realized that she was there, "_Deej_!" he exclaimed, and his face suddenly broke into a smile, "Oh wow!! I remember now!"

"That rhymed," she mused, "Remember what?"

"Oh don't tell me you don't remember!" he said in a mocking tone, with a "Pfft!"

She cut a look at him, and then her expression softened when she remembered what he probably meant.

"You said one night that I would forget about us and I promised I wouldn't." he explained briefly, hoping she understood. Finally, he felt so complete! He still felt a little disorganized but he remembered being Glitch now, out of the blue, and he was still Ambrose. Well, he had always been Ambrose but at least he had finally regained his memories- their journey, the emerald, the eclipse … Raw, Cain, … DG … everything!

He got up on his knees, taking her hands in his, "And I didn't, Deej. I remember it now!" he said excitedly.  
"I love you, DG," he said finally, and his face broke out in an almost crazy grin, and she couldn't help but laugh. His face fell suddenly at her reaction.

"W-what?" he asked worriedly, "Don't you … don't you love me?" he sounded as if his heart would break. But DG couldn't stop laughing.

He looked away, and she cupped his face in her hands, turning him towards her as her laughter died down, "I'm sorry- you just looked so insane!"

"Do you love me?" he asked again hopefully.

She smiled, "Of course I do, silly," she said, "I love you Glitch … and Ambrose too," she added with a grin, her blue eyes sparkling.

He smiled with a blush, and this time he was the one to steal a kiss from her lips.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Was it too fluffy? I sure hope not. Anyways ...  
Okay, I thought this would be it but it may not be. I remembered I mentioned a ball but if I make that the ending scene it may be really sappy and fluffy and all that jazz. So! I'll think about it and possibly write it, though it helps that you encourage me with reviews. :-)  
Merry christmas to those who celebrate it! I'm forced to. xD But I personally do not mind nor complain. :-) 


	11. Epilogue: The Ball

**-.-.- When She Says She Loves Me -.-.-****

* * *

(A/N)-** Okay, I did it:-) Thanks again to everyone who reviewed this story, and to those who are following my other Tin Man fanfiction 'Ways of the Ancients', I am still continuing it, don't worry- I don't plan to let it die. ;-) Enjoy the mush!

* * *

Epilogue- The Ball

* * *

It was the day of the ball.

DG was exhausted from standing around all morning as the maids fitted her with her dress, which was a beautiful ruby-red one with not too much of a dip in front and ruffled a bit at the bottom. It fell to the middle of her calves and even she had to admit she looked great in it. She wasn't the sort who enjoyed dressing up and being pretty.

She decided to nap a bit, for she had to get her hair done before dinner time. She was exhausted out of her mind. Her legs ached from all the standing, not to mention she didn't get much sleep the night before. She didn't know why she just couldn't sleep- she lay there in bed watching Glitch enviously as he slept ever so peacefully.

Upon deciding to nap, she found a familiar brown-socked foot sticking out from under the curtain that ran along the sides of her bed. She smiled mischievously, and crept over to it. She wanted to tickle it but she knew Glitch would probably wind up slamming his head into the underside of her bed, so instead she peeked under.

Glitch was asleep on his stomach; his head nestled in the light blue shirt she had been wearing the previous day. He crumpled it up and used it as a pillow, and was smiling peacefully in his sleep. She snorted in amusement, and quietly crept under there to lie beside him.

She had curled herself up against him, head flat against the hard cold floor as she wondered how the hell he could be in such a deep sleep. Sure, there was a comfortable amount of space between the floor and the bed, but still … it was freaking uncomfortable!

She reached up and ran a finger down the bridge of his nose; no response. She repeated the action several times until he shook his head lightly, and lifted a hand to scratch the spot she rubbed before turning onto his side to face her, and nearly squished her. His eyes were half open sleepily, and he saw her in mid-turn, squinted, opened his eyes wide, and asked, "Deej?!" before slamming his skull into the underside of the bed. He proceeded to whimper helplessly as he rubbed it.

She sighed as she lay on her back, took his hands from his head, and massaged his scalp comfortingly. He slunk down and hugged her around her middle as she did so.

"You'd think by now you'd be used to waking up with me beside you." She said, and grabbed her shirt and shoved it under her head since Glitch was using her as his pillow now.

"I _am_," he insisted, murmuring into her belly, "I just woke up this morning and you weren't there, and there was a knock on the door and I hid under here. It was only the maid and she didn't see me but still …" he looked up at her, causing her to stop rubbing his head.

"Why did you leave?" he looked hurt.

"I had to get that stupid dress fitted," she explained with a whine, "You think I wanted to go? I couldn't wake you up because it was five o'clock in the freakin' morning!" she exclaimed, and twirled one of his brown curls around a finger, looking down at him, "Why, did _you_ want to get a dress fitted for you?" she asked with a laugh.

He blushed with a grin, shaking his head, "Nah, it'll be hard enough for me to have to be Ambrose all through that ball. I'd just look crazy."

"Well I think you'd look beautiful," she said with a smile, suppressing her amusement at the thought of him in a dress.

"_You_ would- the rest of the O.Z. would be scared out of their wits!"

She giggled at the wide-eyed look on his face, and sat up on her elbows to kiss him softly on the lips. He blushed at the touch still after all the times she had done it.

They broke free, and his warm brown eyes bore into hers for a moment before he kissed her again, leaning closer, and she lay back down on the floor. He placed butterfly kisses along her cheekbones and down along her neck before settling his head into the crook of her neck with a deep sigh.

She smiled. She knew him enough to never go further than kissing- maybe it was the Ambrose part of him that dominated that part of the brain, or that both Glitch and Ambrose were too much of a gentleman to get more intimate. That, she guessed, was something he'd save for something like marriage …

Her heart fluttered at the thought … would Glitch marry her, eventually? She wasn't ready for it now but … she really couldn't see this relationship going anywhere else but a commitment like that. Sure, his antics annoyed her at times and she often felt he was a child, but she also loved him for that. In fact, she was completely certain that she'd love to be married to Glitch. There should be no law against royalty marrying non-royalty- her father was a commoner, for crying out loud! The only question on her mind was … did Glitch want to be married?

He rubbed his face gently against her neck, his breathing tickling her skin. She reached up and slid her cold hand under his warm shirt, causing him to jump a little, and she giggled and apologized, running her other hand through his curly locks after kissing him atop the stitches.

…

…

After what felt like seconds later, DG felt a light tap of a boot on her foot. She blinked herself awake, looking down to see Cain get on his knees and peer under the bed, raising a brow at her, "Is today Opposite day?"

"He hid under here this morning," she explained quietly.

"You gotta get your hair done," he reminded.

She nodded, shaking Glitch lightly by the shoulders, "Glitch …" she called, and he held tighter, eyes shut. She sighed angrily, falling back onto her crumpled shirt of a pillow.

"I'll get him," Cain promised, getting to his feet and walking around the bed.

"Cain, _don't_," she warned weakly, but she really did want Glitch off now- as much as she wasn't so happy about the ball, she had to go, and the more time it took to prepare for it would only induce stress in the people who had to wait on her.

She saw Cain's hands slip under the bed skirt and feel around for Glitch's ankle. When he found it, he got a good hold, and dragged him out. Glitch had awoken when he felt himself sliding, and his eyes went wide as he looked to DG. He reached out to grab her but he was already too far from her. He struggled to hold onto the floor and let out a squeak as he slid behind the skirt of the bed. DG crawled out from the other side as Glitch was pulled to his feet.

"Don't hurt me!" Glitch cried as Cain held his grip on the back of the advisor's collar. His eyes were clenched in fear as if he thought he was going to be beaten.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Zipperhead." He promised, releasing him.

Glitch scoffed, his confidence quickly regained, "Uh, _hello_?" he pointed to the stitches on his scalp, "I don't have a zipper anymore."

"You're still Zipperhead, _Zipperhead_," he said with a grin, and turned to DG.

"Come on Princess- they're waiting for you."

"What about _me_??" Glitch piped up.

"What about you?" Cain asked calmly, leading DG out, "You go and get ready for the ball."

And the two left the Queen's advisor alone in DG's bedroom as he stood pondering on what it meant exactly to get ready for the ball.

DG worried about this too, and she asked Cain as they headed down the hall, "What if he doesn't remember how to get dressed?" she asked fearfully, but a smile played on her lips when Cain blushed profusely.

"Well, you're not going to be the one to show him."

"Are you?" she asked with a snort, and he shook his head with a laugh, "He'll figure it out, and if he doesn't I'm sure you won't mind if he's in those same clothes he's in now … though I think they might be starting to stink at this point."

She laughed, but realized that he didn't stink, though he must've worn those clothes since he lost his half of a brain, and she found that odd.

…

…

Getting her hair done was a long and restless task. She felt she would get it done quicker but it seemed the castle staff didn't want her to lift a finger. It took longer than she expected though her hair had just been pulled up in a bun and a curl was left to dangle on each side of her head. She hadn't pulled her hair up in a while, and she was content with the change.

After getting her dress on, she had to attend dinner. No one special was there, just the regulars- her family and Cain. Raw had arrived for the ball and was with them also. Glitch should've been down by now- he was always anxious to prove he could still be Ambrose, and was often the first to the table simply because the Glitch in him loved food.

DG told Cain she was worried, but he assured her that Glitch was probably just getting ready, and he would be down to eat soon. But he wasn't, and DG didn't think her mother would understand if she explained the situation to her. Queen Lavender Eyes was convinced that Ambrose was back to normal and fine as ever.

DG didn't eat much at all, for any food that hit her stomach often made her feel sick because she was so sick with worry for Glitch. What if he made a fool of himself at the ball by coming down in the same clothes he had been wearing? What if he came down with no clothes at all? She blushed profusely at the thought. She sure hoped the Ambrose in him would take the wheel on this one.

DG had to wait a while at the top of the stairs of the ballroom, as the other guests danced for a while, her parents among them. Azkadellia and her had to wait to be announced as no one had seen DG in so long and the last time anyone saw Azkadellia, she was being possessed by the Wicked Witch.

DG never saw the ballroom before, so she stole a peek at it through the curtain. Her eyes went wide in awe. The floor was shimmering silver, and mirrors lined the circular walls and the pillars that ran around the circle just outside the wall. Her eyes wandered amongst the guests a moment, before a twinkle caught her eye and she looked to the high ceiling to see a crystal chandelier. It looked so magical that she smiled, and a hand pulled her back by the shoulder.

"DG!" Azkadellia hissed gently, "They'll see you,"

"Sorry," she said with a grin, and went to peek again, "Have you seen Gl—Ambrose?"

"Glambrose?" she asked with a smirk.

"_Ambrose_," she corrected with a blush. He hadn't arrived yet, at least not to her knowledge. He was supposed to be there to escort the Queen down the stairs, but Ahamo took his place, which made more sense to DG anyway.

"I haven't seen him," Azkadellia said, smoothing out her emerald green dress, "He's been acting strange lately, but mother doesn't think so. He's not Ambrose anymore- he's someone else …"

DG smiled lightly to herself, "He's Glitch," she said, knowingly.

"I suppose you're right," Az said, "Must be hard adjusting to two halves of a brain after so long."

DG laughed humorlessly, "Believe me; you don't know the half of it."

Cain came up between them, and held out an arm to her sister, "Azkadellia," he addressed with a smile. Az smiled warmly back and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm.

"Cute, but what about me?" she asked, feeling hurt. There was no way she was walking down that staircase alone.

"If Glitch doesn't show up, Raw will take you," he explained, "Don't worry." And they headed off through the curtain and down the stairs after Tutor's voice announced them, and the crowd clapped loudly.

Nervousness flooded into her heart, and a warm hand touched her elbow.

"DG no fear. Glitch coming."

"Thanks Raw," she said with a grim smile. She hoped the Seer wasn't wrong, but then again when had he ever been wrong? She still felt nervous anyway- if he didn't show when her name was called …

"I am pleased to announce the return of the youngest princess to the heir of the throne, Princess DG!"

She went numb. The clapping started immediately after he announced her, and she gulped. An elbow brushed hers and a familiar shock ran up her spine. She looked up to see Glitch, his hair just as neat as it had been in that painting in the entrance hall, and he wore a new coat that resembled his old one only it wasn't tattered. He smiled happily at her as he offered his arm, "Hey doll," he said quietly.

She smiled brightly as life seemed to fill through her soul. She wanted so badly to hug him but they had to get into the ballroom quick. She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and leaned up for a kiss on the cheek, "Glad you're here," she whispered.

Raw smiled as his friends made their way down the stairwell, and he slipped off to take the entrance the other guests had taken to get to the ballroom.

The nervousness seemed to have completely fled DG's body- all she could think of was the man she loved as she squeezed said man's arm happily. She didn't notice all the guests, and she had a smile on her face that wouldn't go away; all she focused on was not tripping down the stairs, but Glitch had so much grace as he headed slowly down the stairs that she felt as if he were walking for the both of them … if that made sense.

They made it down the steps safely and the other guests had turned back to their partners to dance. Glitch suddenly looked apprehensively around, met DG's eyes, took a short bow, and held out his gloved hand, "Would you like to dance, your majesty?" he asked.

She held back her laughter though it seemed silly that he would be so formal with her- she felt they were so close it was as if they were married already. He shouldn't be so nervous like he often was, though she loved it when he was. It was cute.

She curtseyed, feeling silly doing so, "I'd be delighted," she said, and took his hand in hers. He placed his other hand on her hip with a blush, and she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "You do remember how to dance?"

"Of course," he answered back with an impish grin, "I've got rhythm!" he reminded, and she smiled, resting her hand atop his shoulder as he led her by the other across the dance floor.

They danced for what seemed like forever, twirling about in a dreamlike state as the world spun around her- all she was aware of was Glitch as she gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. He stared lovingly back at her, and she was surprised and happy that he could do this and not wind up dancing into another couple. She hoped the sudden realization of this would not cause it to happen.

"You know," he said for a while, "You should dance with other guests,"

She felt a pang of hurt in her heart, "Why?"

"It's the custom of these ballroom dances- for heirs to choose or consider their future husband and/or wife."

She held tighter to him, pulling her body closer, "What if I've already found him?"

Glitch's eyes widened in surprise, and looked down at her as he suddenly realized she must be talking about him. She smiled, and kissed him upon the lips gently, not caring who saw. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as they danced, and they were so close they could feel each other's hearts beating.

"I love you Deej," he said quietly, resting his cheek atop her head.

"I love you too, Glitch," she answered with a sigh of relief.

* * *

**(A/N)-** Gahh, too much fluff! But I hope you liked. :-) Thanks again for all who have been reading this story! 


End file.
